Et si un Pâris et Juliette avait existé ?
by perleav
Summary: Bella a sauté de la falaise...Jake l'a sauvé, et découvre le retour d'Alice. Et si ce fameux jour, il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. Et s'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots : il n'est pas là...à l'enterrement.
1. Chapter 1

La scène se situe lors du chapitre 18 du livre Tentation, juste avant qu'Edward n'appelle au domicile de Bella, et que Jacob ne réponde.

- Bella…

C'était lui, la voix cassée. Je relevais la tête, le découvris qui hésitait sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il ne s'en était pas allé. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais. La froideur de Jacob avait cédé la place à l'anxiété et au malaise. Il revint rapidement vers moi, et se baissa de façon à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

- J'ai recommencé, hein ?

- Quoi, marmonnais-je.

- J'ai trahis ma promesse. Désolé.

- C'est moi qui est ouvert les hostilités cette fois.

- Je connaissais ton amitié pour eux, je n'aurais pas du être si surpris.

Sa révulsion était palpable. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer ce qu'Alice était en réalité, la défendre contre ses préjugés.

- Je suis navrée, murmurais je.

- Ne nous angoissons pas inutilement d'accord ? ce n'est qu'une petite visite. Elle finira par partir et tout redeviendra normal. Non ?

- Il est donc impossible que je sois amie avec vous deux en même temps ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

Je reniflai, détournais mon regard du sien.

- Tu attendras hein ? tu restes mon ami, bien que j'aime aussi Alice ?

- Oui, bougonna t il après un moment. Je serais toujours ton ami, qui que tu aimes.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi et me laissai aller contre son torse. Il me manquerait terriblement quand il franchirait la porte de la maison. C'était un cercle vicieux. D'un coté, j'aurais voulu qu'Alice reste pour toujours, lorsqu'elle partirait, j'en mourrais, métaphoriquement parlant, de l'autre, comment allais je m'en sortir si j'étais privé de Jake ? Quel bazar…

- Tu vas ma manquer aussi…chuchota Jacob, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. A chaque instant. J'espère qu'elle s'en ira bientôt.

- Ca pourrait se passer autrement, tu sais.

- Non, soupira t il. C'était plus simple quand nous étions tous deux humains, n'est ce pas ?

Je poussai un long soupir. Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment. Sa peau brulait la mienne. Je devinais que mes traits n'exprimaient qu'une insondable tristesse. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire au revoir, aussi courte dut être notre séparation. Lui aussi semblait mélancolique. Soudain, il lâcha ma taille, et ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, ils tremblaient, mais pas de rage. Il emprisonna ma figure entre ses paumes incandescentes.

- Bella… murmura t il.

Je me figeai. Non ! Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable et, pour l'instant, je n'étais pas en état d'y réfléchir. Cependant, le rejeter maintenant aurait eu de graves conséquences. Je l'observai. Il n'était pas mon Jacob, même s'il pouvait l'être. Ses traits m'étaient familiers, je les aimais. De bien des façons d'ailleurs, je l'aimais. Il était mon réconfort, le port où m'ancrer. En cet instant, j'étais en mesure de choisir qu'il fut a moi. Alice était revenue, cela ne changeait rien. Mon véritable amour, je l'avais perdu à jamais. Mon prince ne réapparaitrait pas pour m'embrasser et me sortir de mon sommeil. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas une princesse. Que disait le protocole des contes de fées sur les autres baisers ? de ceux qui, ordinaires, ne brisaient pas les envoutement ? Ce serait peut être plus facile, tenir sa main, sentir ses bras autour de moi. Ce serait peut être agréable. Ca aurait peut être l'air d'une trahison. Et puis, qui trahissais je, sinon moi-même ?

Sans me quitter des yeux, Jacob se pencha vers moi, et je n'avais toujours rien décidé.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone nous fit sursauter, mais elle n'interrompit pas son geste. Jacob me regardait toujours, ignorant les appels incessants de l'appareil. Je tendis la main pour décrocher, mais sa main arrêta mon geste, il me replaça contre lui, sa peau me brulait. Mon cœur battait si fort. Je ne savais pas. Je n'étais toujours pas sur d'être prête, lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes timidement. Je ne repoussai pas, j'en étais incapable, figée dans un état second. Prenant mon absence de réaction comme invitation, Jake posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main se plaqua sur ma nuque m'attirant toujours plus vers lui. Sa bouche était douce, elle se moulait sur la mienne d'une façon et d'une tiédeur qui ne m'étaient pas familières. Son haleine brulante envahit ma bouche. Je me surpris moi-même en pensant que cela était plutôt appréciable. Le baiser fut court, timide. Jake me sourit, son front collé au mien.

- Reviens moi vite…chuchota t il.

- Promis, répondis-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à rétorquer.

Il s'éloigna de moi, emmenant cette chaleur si plaisante avec lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le rattraper, en lui saisissant le poignet. Pourquoi étais ce si dur de le quitter, de le laisser partir ? Pourquoi ce baiser avait il été aussi agréable, alors que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Me serais-je leurrer ? Jacob serait il plus qu'un ami ? Je m'étais voilé la face bien longtemps… trop longtemps peut être.

- J'ai dis que je t'attendrais Bella….je tiendrait parole, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- …

- A bientôt Bella, viens me voir des qu'elle sera partie.

Jacob quitta alors la pièce, et j'entendis la porte claquer cette fois ci. Perdue, je me retrouvais de nouveau complètement désemparée. Ma plus forte conviction venait de s'effondrait…certitude de ne pouvoir jamais aimé un autre qu'Edward. Pensé a lui, m'arracha une vive douleur. Me revint alors la réflexion que j'ai eue il y a quelques heures de là. Si Juliette aimait Pâris d'amour…de vrai amour s'entend. Si ce dernier avait était là pour elle, s'il lui avait redonné gout a la vie, s'il avait prit soin d'elle au détriment de sa propre vie, s'il l'avait sauvait de la noyade… L'aurait elle choisi devant tous ces arguments, et sachant que son Roméo ne reviendrait jamais. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna de nouveau… Bon dieu, ne pouvais je donc pas être tranquille ? Je tendis la main, et m'empara du combiné.

- Allo ? …Allo ? …Qui est à l'appareil ? …

Pas de réponse, pas un bruit à l'autre bout du fil. Je raccrochais.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? donnez moi votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La souffrance…je vivais avec elle jour et nuit. Mais ce que je détestais c'était faire souffrir ceux que j'aimais. Quelle amie étais-je ? J'allais faire du mal à Jacob, encore une fois. J'aurais du réagir, le repousser. J'avais beau avoir essayé de maintenir des frontières avec lui, le besoin vital que j'éprouvais envers sa présence les rendaient toujours inexistantes. J'étais égoïste. J'étais cruelle. Mais il était mon soleil… je ne pouvais me passer de lui. Je n'étais pas prête à le laisser, mais je n'étais pas prête non plus à lui donner ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'imaginai son visage las et triste, à cette pensée, mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine. Ca devait changer. Je ne me permettrais pas de refaire souffrir mon ami. Mais n'était ce toujours qu'un ami ? Ce baiser, aussi court et hésitant soit il, m'avait chamboulé. Il me manquait déjà terriblement…et je savais que ce n'était pas normal. La raison de ce manque m'était désormais évidente. Je l'aimais. Je crois. Cela expliquerait pourquoi je ne suis pas apte à lui dire au revoir, pourquoi je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui. Pouvais-je aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Je me mis alors sans savoir pourquoi à imaginer ce que pourrait être notre vie à Jake et moi. J'imaginais Charlie et Billy venant voir un match dans notre maison, des petits enfants sur leurs genoux… une voix me sortit aussi vite de mes pensées.

- Bella ? appela Alice d'une voix curieusement affolée.

- Je suis là… répondis je d'une voix lasse.

Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce, et fut surprise de me voir toujours là debout, main sur le combiné du téléphone, des larmes ruisselant le long de mes joues. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de mes pleurs avant qu'Alice ne me prenne dans ses bras.

- Que c'est il passé Bella ?

- Rien…ne t'inquiète pas.

- Es tu sure ?

Son regard essayait tant bien que mal de rester neutre, mais j'eu le temps d'y déceler la peur le temps d'une seconde.

- Oui, pourquoi…pourquoi cette question ? tu as vu quelque chose ? lui demandais commençant également à m'inquiéter.

- Non. Je n'ai rien vu. Je m'inquiète seulement de la raison de ces larmes. T'as t-il fait du mal ?

- Se serait plutôt le contraire…je n'arrive qu'à le blesser. Je suis horrible.

- Bella…_Driiing_

Encore une sonnerie de téléphone. Mais cette fois elle provenait du portable d'Alice. Après avoir jeté un œil sur l'interlocuteur, elle s'éloigna de moi pour répondre avec une grâce qu'elle seule avait le secret.

- Oui, je t'écoute…

Je ne méritais pas non plus son amitié. Elle c'était disputé avec Jasper pour venir à Forks, croyant à ma mort. Mais j'étais vivante. Cependant elle avait tout de même trouvé un zombie a son arrivée, certes un en voie de guérison, mais un zombie tout de même.

- Elle va bien, je m'étais trompé. Je t'expliquerai.

Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvais être. Peut être Jasper. Ou Carlisle. Mon cœur se serra en pensant aux membres de la famille que j'avais tant désirée. Je sentis le gouffre s'ouvrir à nouveau en moi.

- Je suis avec elle, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu rester à rien faire.

Les mots d'Alice me paraissaient désormais lointains, venus d'un autre monde. Je respirais difficilement. J'avais le vertige.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Elle commence à peine à s'en remettre. Moi-même je n'aurais pas du revenir, je pense repartir des demain.

Demain… elle allait repartir si vite. Malgré tout je ne pus lui en vouloir. Elle était venue contre le gré des autres Cullen, et maintenant qu'elle était certaine que j'aille bien, elle devait les rejoindre ; je n'étais pas de _leur _monde. Ses paroles me revinrent alors en mémoire. La douleur m'envahie par surprise…traitresse. Elle ne m'avait pas assaillie avec une telle ampleur depuis longtemps. Je me mis à désirer la présence de Jacob. Mon ami. Mon amour. Je ne savais toujours pas. Peu importait ce qu'il était, j'avais seulement besoin de lui.

- Non rien de bon. … Je sais… d'accord…A bientôt.

Je m'étais trainé dans le salon, Alice me retrouva assise sur le canapé, mes bras entourant mes genoux pour étouffer la douleur qui me rongeait le cœur.

- Qui étais ce ?

- Jasper, me répondit elle.

Etrange. Elle disait toujours « je t'aime » à Jasper lorsqu'elle lui téléphonait…ou même quand elle le voyait. Je n'insistai pas. Elle s'assit a coté de moi, passa son bras derrière mes épaules. J'appuyai ma tête sur la sienne.

- Pourquoi est ce si dur ?

- La vie est pleine d'embuches. Tu dois être courageuse Bella.

- J'ai essayé. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je l'aime toujours Alice, et ça me tue.

- Ma chérie…il te faut tourner la page. Même s'il s'agit de mon frère, je ne peux te dire autre chose. Il faut que tu l'oublies. Il est partit, il ne reviendra pas. Alors laisse le aussi sortir de ta tête, et de ton cœur.

Je ne sus que répondre. L'entendre de la bouche d'Alice me fit ouvrir les yeux. Il était partit, il ne reviendrait pas. Je devais arrêter de me voiler la face. Je devais avancer. Mais comment y arriver ?

- Tu l'aimes aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton ami…le loup garou. Tu l'aimes ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue Alice.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure ? non ?

- Oui…prononçais je dans un soupir.

- Il faut que tu fasses un choix. Ne restes pas comme cela. Je veux te savoir heureuse. Je t'aime Bella, tu es une sœur pour moi, même si ton futur ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

Je repensais à l' avenir qu'elle m'avait prédit un jour. Devenir vampire. C'était à des années lumières. Je me souvins alors…

- Qu'as-tu vu tout à l'heure ?

- Je dois dire que j'ai eu la frousse…je te voyais très clairement, et tu m'es devenue floue soudainement.

- Floue ?

- Je me suis alors douté d'un rapprochement avec …Jacob. Vu que je ne le vois pas, si tu décides d'être avec lui, tu me deviendras à ton tour illisible. Mais pour l'instant vu que tu n'as encore rien décidé, tu n'es que trouble.

- Oh…

- Oui. Je dois dire que ça m'a plutôt effrayé. Mais Bella, si tu penses être heureuse avec lui, n'hésite pas. Malgré ma répugnance contre les loups garous, je ne peux t'interdire de le fréquenter. C'est grâce à lui si je peux encore te parler ce soir. Alors quoi qu'il soit, je le remercie. Il est sans doute le plus apte à te protéger contre ta fichue poisse naturelle, plaisanta t elle, en me souriant.

- Merci. Merci d'être venue.

- J'espère ne pas avoir causé trop de dégâts, soupira t elle.

- J'ai été heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué.

- A moi aussi…cependant comme tu t'en doutes je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je repars demain.

- Je sais…alors profitons de cette soirée s'il te plait.

- Veux tu que je te maquille ?

- Non, je ne pensais pas à cela, répondis en roulant des yeux. Je pensais plutôt, à rester comme ça, et discuter.

- Tout ce que tu voudras …

Nous parlâmes un long moment des mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Mais je ne résistai pas longtemps à ma condition d'humaine. Je m'endormis en songeant au choix que j'allais devoir prendre. Jacob. Mon Jacob. C'était moi qui avais le pouvoir de le rendre heureux. J'aurais pu choisir qu'il fut mien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait fort. Je ne voyais rien. Je courais, m'entravant dans des racines à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait nuit me semble t il. A moins que les nuages soient si épais que l'obscurité fut reine. Je fuyais. Mais je ne me rappelai pas quelle était la raison de cette course. Seule certitude, j'avais peur. Je me retournais pour voir la raison de mes craintes…grave erreur, je m'étalais par terre, me retrouvais à genoux, les mains dans la boue. Mon souffle s'accéléra, ce que je fuyais allais me rattraper à présent. J'essayai en vain de me relever, je n'étais plus bonne à rien. C'est alors que j'entendis des craquements juste derrière moi ; ça devait être tous prés, car le bruit de la pluie battante ne les couvraient pas.

- Bella…

Je fus abasourdi de voir qui était mon interlocuteur. Je m'attendais à un monstre, à Victoria…ou aux Volturis. Mais au lieu de ça je découvris cette grande silhouette que je connaissais si bien.

- Jake ?

- Tu n'arriveras plus à me fuir très longtemps…

Je ne pouvais pas fuir Jacob. Pas mon Jacob. C'était impossible que ce soit lui qui me procure cette peur. Cette angoisse qui me tiraillait le ventre. Lui qui était mon ami fidèle. Lui sans qui ma vie serait triste et fade. C'est alors que je compris. Ce n'était pas lui que je fuyais. Pas sa personne en elle-même. C'était les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à admettre. Qui étais enfoui au plus profond de mon être. Sentiments que je ne voulais pas admettre. Ces derniers étaient une trahison. Je le trahissais. Car comment aimer deux personnes à la fois. Comment aimer Ed…l'aimer _lui_ d'une façon si intense, si profonde, si irrévocable. Et en même temps aimer ce jeune garçon qu'était mon ami indien, d'un amour si léger, simple, naturel. Des amours si différents et pourtant tout aussi puissant, je commençais à m'en rendre compte. Comment mon amitié pour lui avait pu autant se transformer un si peu de temps.

Je m'éveillai en sueur. Le souffle coupé. Je m'étais endormie sur le divan. Je regardai à mes cotés. Personne. Je pensais alors à Alice…serait elle déjà partie. Sans me dire au revoir. Non elle ne m'aurait pas ça. Pas une deuxième fois. La plaie s'ouvra à nouveau, mon cœur se déchira à l'idée qu'elle m'ait de nouveau abandonnée sans un mot. Je ne pus ravaler mon sanglot. Une nouvelle crise allait surgir, je le sentais. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

- Hey, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Je relevais le visage, et aperçu Alice, la tête dans l'entrebâillement du salon.

- Tu es là ? j'ai cru que…

- Que quoi ? que je m'étais fait la malle ?

Elle se mit à rire. Son carillon si plaisant à entendre, me donna du baume au cœur. Mais a ce moment là, j'eu honte d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'elle avait pu me refaire subir _ça…_

- je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! je n'ai pas oublié ta condition d'humaine.

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Oui, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu une vie mortelle mais, je dois dire que ce n'est pas si difficile que ça…et puis il y les livres de cuisine, surtout.

- C'est gentil. Merci.

- De rien, chantonna t elle avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Je me levais, un peu étourdie. Voulant oublier ce rêve, je la rejoignais.

- Charlie ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est rentré tard, et est reparti tôt ce matin. Il devait aller chez Sue, m'a-t-il dit. Il t'embrasse.

Pauvre Charlie…je dois dire que je ne suis pas une très bonne fille en ce moment. Je devrais le soutenir au lieu de me concentrer sur moi-même et mes soucis.

- Bella, il ne veut que te voir heureuse, comme beaucoup d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

- J'aimerais l'être aussi. Crois-moi. J'en ai assez de souffrir. Mais j'ai peur de … de ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur.

- Que dis-tu ? enfin ne soit pas idiote, pourquoi ne mériterais tu pas le bonheur ?

- Je n'ai pas que je ne le méritais pas, _bien que soit peut être le cas, _j'ai dit que je ne suis pas sur d'y parvenir un jour.

Je baissai les yeux, trouvant un soudain intérêt aux pieds de la table en bois. Comment pouvais-je atteindre le bonheur, en sachant que j'étais hantée. J'étais hantée par _son _souvenir. Il ne me quittait pas. Jamais. Et même lors des rares moments où je ne pensais pas à _lui_, alors je me mettais à m'en vouloir de l'avoir oublié. Quel bazar. Je n'étais pas entière. Il manquait un morceau de moi. Même si je n'étais plus cette coquille vide d'il y a quelques mois, je n'étais pas non plus totalement rétablie.

Alice dut percevoir la tristesse de mon visage, elle s'avança, et posa sa main froide sur ma joue, et me fit la regarder dans les yeux ;

- Isabella Swan, je t'interdis d'avoir de telles pensées. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Alors si nous ne devons plus jamais nous revoir, je souhaite au moins avoir une certitude ; celle que tu seras heureuse, et que tu vivras pleinement ton existence.

- Je ne peux te garantir cela pour l'instant.

- Bella…je suis tellement désolé. Pour tout. Si j'avais pu voir…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, et c'est moi cette fois qui t'interdit tous remords. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, tout comme moi. Tu as du suivre ta famille.

Je la pris dans mes bras. C'était si bon d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Mais elle allait repartir. Et je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais. Cette vérité me brisa le cœur.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu ne peux pas encore rester un peu ? demandais je une fois avoir terminé d'avaler mon déjeuner.

- Je voudrais pouvoir rester plus. Mais cela ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

- Quand ? demandais-je en réprimant un sanglot.

- Maintenant. Jazz m'attends. Tu vas me manquer Bella, dit elle en inspirant profondément.

Si elle avait pu pleurer, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait, vu l'expression de son visage. Cela me fit mal au cœur. C'était si dur de dire adieu aux personnes que l'on aime.

- Toi aussi Alice.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, mes larmes se déversèrent le long de mes joues.

- Toujours aussi exubérante…je t'aime Bella…comme une sœur.

- Comme une sœur, opinais-je, me jetant dans ses bras.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi dur.

- Alice…

- Au revoir…transmet mes salutations à Charlie.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

J'aurais aimé lui dire de transmettre également mes salutations aux Cullen. Mais à quoi bon. Ils n'étaient plus ma famille. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue moite, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle mit la main sur la poignée. Mon dieu….non, non,non, NON. J'eue envie de lui crier de ne pas le faire. De rester avec moi. Encore quelques jours. Mais je m'y résignais. Ce n'était pas bon. Ni pour moi. Ni pour elle. Elle m'adressa un denier regard. Elle me sourit. Sourire que je lui rendis en m'efforçant de sécher mes larmes et d'y mettre le plus d'entrain et de sincérité possible. Elle voulait me voir heureuse, et moi je voulais que sa volonté soit respectée. Du moins essayer, devant elle .Elle comprit que je lui donnais un dernier cadeau, un souvenir de moi, autre que ceux larmoyants et désespérés auxquels elle avait eu droit depuis son arrivée. Elle franchit le seuil de la maison, hésita l'espace d'une seconde, et referma la porte derrière elle. J'entendis ensuite le moteur de la Mercedes gronder. Elle était partie. Partie…C'était la dernière fois que je la verrai. Elle ne reviendrais jamais.

C'est alors que la plaie béante s'ouvrit avec une telle force, que je ne pus rester debout. Je m'affalais sur le parquet, a genoux et me mit à pleurer. J'étais seule. Abandonnée, une nouvelle fois. J'étais aveuglée par la souffrance. Tic Tac Tic Tac… j'écoutais le bruit de la pendule de Charlie. Une larme, deux larmes, trois larmes qui tombaient sur le parquet. La crise s'atténua cependant, je fus surprise de voir l'heure. J'avais passé l'après midi, là, sur le plancher. Je ressenti alors avec un besoin vital, besoin qui m'était surgit avec une telle véracité. Je devais voir Jacob. La seule personne capable de me faire sortir de cet état. J'avais besoin de mon bol d'air frais. D'un rayon de soleil. Je me souvins de ses paroles. « Viens me voir des qu'elle sera partie. » conduire dans mon état n'aurait pas était judicieux. Je décidais de me trainer jusqu'au meuble ou reposait le téléphone. Toujours sur le plancher je composais le numéro de mon meilleur ami.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je n'entendais qu'une seule tonalité avant que quelqu'un décroche au domicile des Black.

- Allo ?

Dieu merci c'était la voix que je rêvais d'entendre. La gorge encore prise de sanglots, je ne pus parler de suite.

- Allo ? répéta t il.

- Jacob…réussi je à prononcer entre deux respirations.

- Bella ? Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répond moi ? s'écria t il d'une voix inquiète.

- Viens… s'il te plait.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir de ma bouche. Mon bras gauche enserrait ma poitrine, qui, je croyais aller finir par imploser.

- Elle t'a fait du mal ? la buveuse de sang, c'est ça ?

- Non…Non, m'écriais je.

Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle m'eût fait du mal. Encore ses stupides préjugés envers les vampires. Bizarrement je me sentis obligé de le rassurer.

- Elle est partie…

- Oh…je, je…j'arrive tout de suite, me dit confus.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il avait raccroché. J'appuyais ma tête sur le mur contre lequel j'étais assise. Je fermais les yeux. Pourquoi n'avais je pas le courage de rester seule ? Pourquoi avais-je besoin de la présence de Jacob ? Alors que mon cœur _lui_ appartenait toujours. Je me sentis alors atrocement coupable…encore. Jake venait une fois de plus à ma rescousse. Sans aucune question, sans rien demander en retour. Il valait mille fois mieux que moi. Je ne le méritais décidemment pas. J'aurais tellement voulu lui rendre la pareille. Mais comment une poupée cassée au-delà du réparable pouvait elle rendre heureuse une personne. Pourtant Jacob appréciait toujours ma présence. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Mais je l'en blâmerais pas non plus, sans lui auprès de moi, j'aurais été irrémédiablement perdue. J'avais besoin de ses rires insouciants, de sa bonne humeur contagieuse, de ses paumes chaudes autours de mes doigts glacés. Me voilà de nouveau piégée…j'avais été complètement dépendante de mon vampire…c'était la cause de ma souffrance. Cela aurait du me servir de leçon, mais non. J'étais totalement éprise à nouveau, de Jacob cette fois. Et je ne pouvais lutter contre.

J'aperçu des phares éblouir la façade de ma maison par la fenêtre. Ainsi il faisait déjà nuit. Charlie n'allait pas tarder à renter. La porte s'ouvra, mon invité ne c'était pas donné la peine de frapper, j'en fus soulagé. Je n'avais pas le courage de répondre.

- Bella ?

Alors je l'aperçu, il entra dans la pièce en allumant la lumière. Je fus éblouit l'espace d'une seconde. Comme je devais avoir l'air pathétique… j'eus honte qu'il me vit ainsi. Assise sur le plancher dans le noir, le visage en larme.

Il comprit mon état en une fraction de seconde, et se jeta sur moi avant même que je n'ai le temps de l'apercevoir tendre le bras dans ma direction. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, prit mon visage dans ses mains brulantes. Ses grands yeux noirs me fixant intensément. Son regard était triste. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

- Je suis désolé.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Désolé ? De quoi ? C'était moi qui aurait du m'excuser. Il comprit mon étonnement.

- Je suis désolé que ton _amie _soit ne suis pas le mieux placé c'est vrai et je ne vais pas la pleurer, mais je sais que tu tenais à elle ; et je n'aime pas te voir triste.

Il était vraiment bon. Certes ce n'était pas envers Alice qu'il était désolé. Il était désolé que son départ me rende malheureuse. Je savais que sa répugnance envers elle était présente, et je compris qu'il lui avait fallu un grand effort pour ne pas me montrer le soulagement que générait ce départ pour lui.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'aida à me relever et me conduisit jusqu'au divan éteignant la lumière en passant. Je m'asseyais a ses cotés, il passa un bras autour de moi, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il plissa le nez.

- Ton canapé et toi ne sentaient pas la fleur ! plaisanta t il.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas un reproche Bella.

Il me regardait d'un air si confiant, de ses grand yeux noirs. Il me réchauffait le cœur. Comment un simple regard pouvait me faire chavirer à ce point ? Il prit la télécommande pour mettre une série télévisée que je n'avais encore jamais vue auparavant. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, et je me blottis contre son torse brulant. J'avais si froid en ce moment. Je pus mieux respirer au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne parlait pas. Je l'en remerciais. Il me connaissait si bien. Je repensais alors à ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Je me sentis rougir. La situation me devint alors tout à coup embarrassante. Je levais les yeux vers lui, ses paupières étaient clauses.

- Jake ? murmurais-je.

Aucune réponse. Mon ami s'était endormit. Je ris intérieurement. Il était exténué en ce moment. Par ma faute. Toutes ses rondes pour chasser Victoria l'éreintait. Je frissonnais à son souvenir. J'étreignais alors plus fort son torse pour me rassurer. Puis je me mis à détailler lentement son visage légèrement éclairé par la télévision. Lorsqu'il dormait, son coté enfant reprenait le dessus, il redevenait mon Jacob, celui avec qui je trainais dans son garage en buvant des sodas. Cette époque me paraissait si lointaine. Comme tout pouvait basculer d'une minute a l'autre. Comme disait Jacob, c'était plus facile lorsque nous étions tous deux humains… cependant je ne regrettais pas sa transformation. J'avais pu partager ainsi avec lui mon plus gros secret ; l'existence des vampires. Je m'arrêtais dans ma contemplation. J'étais prise d'une folle envie de toucher son visage. Je posais lentement ma main sur sa joue et fermais les yeux à mon tour. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je sentais une main chaude sur la mienne. Je l'avais réveillé. Je m'en voulus, il avait tant besoin de sommeil. Je rouvrais les yeux, pour voir qu'il me détaillait avec autant d'intérêt que moi il y a à peine quelques secondes. Je voulu retirer ma main, mais il me retint, en souriant. Ces sourires…je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Mes soucis s'évaporaient toujours à la seconde où je voyais ses lèvres s'étirer. Ce lien étrange qui nous unissait avait toujours pour but de me rendre joyeuse lorsque lui-même l'était. Et cela même si quelques heures auparavant, Alice était partie. Prés de Jacob je ne pouvais être triste, je me sentais presque entière. Alors je répondis à son sourire. Il n'était peut être pas aussi beau que le sien, mais il était sincère.

- Ca à l'air d'aller un peu mieux ?

- Oui. Ca va…comme à chaque fois que tu es là.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait de lui avouer cela ? Même si c'était la pure vérité, je regrettais mes mots. Si je voulais continuer à lui donner de faux espoirs, c'était surement gagné ! Continue pauvre idiote à le faire souffrir alors que lui est toujours là pour toi ! J'étais cruel. Je me mordis les lèvres, et continuais à m'injurier dans ma tête.

- Et ben, Bella, on dirait que tu as avalés un oursin ?! t'en fais une de ses têtes ! ria t il.

- Tu es bête…

- Et si je suis bête, toi tu es complètement folle !

- Ca se pourrait bien.

- Bella, je sais que tu souffres encore beaucoup et la visite de cette sangs…de ton amie n'a pas du arranger les choses. Mais je suis vraiment heureux de te retrouver…ça fait du bien de te revoir, je sais que la buveuse…qu'elle n'est restée que trois jours, mais…ça m'a paru être une éternité. Bon dieu que ça fait tarte ! dit il gêné en me touchant les cheveux de sa main libre.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, le rassurais je.

Passant son bras autour de ma taille, il m'écrasa contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à nous lier pour toujours. Une sensation qui m'était agréable, comme d'habitude. Il pressa sa joue dans mes cheveux.

- Bella…je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment, mais…je ne cesse de repenser à cet instant.

Il me repoussa légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses mains brulantes autour de mon visage. Il me fixa intensément. A cet instant je le trouvais beau. Son torse fort et musclés, ses épaules carrées, sa peau cuivrée, ses pommettes, ses lèvres…ma respiration s'accélérait. Il reprit la parole après un moment d'hésitation.

- Je sais que tu es encore tourmentée. Je le vois. _Il _est encore là. Dans ta tête. Et je n'ai cessé de repasser ce baiser dans ma tête. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles, je dois te l'avouer.

- Jacob…

- Je voulais juste te dire, que je ne veux pas te brusquer Bella. J'attendrais que tu sois prête.

- Si je le suis un jour…

- Tu l'oublieras. Je le sais parce que …tu m'aimes.

- Jake, je…

- Ca aussi j'attendrais que tu sois prête à te l'avouer, me coupa t il en riant derechef.

Je secouais la tete en signe de dénégation, sachant que les mots ne servaient à rien contre un Jacob obstiné. J'entendis une voiture se garer. Je reconnus le véhicule de patrouille de Charlie. Il entra quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Jacob et moi assis devant un feuilleton.

- Salut Jacob, Bella !

- Bonsoir Charlie ! Comment va ? s'écria mon ami.

- Je suis allé faire un tour chez Sue après ma garde. Ils ne s'en remettent pas…soupira mon père, il fut tout à coup surpris. Mais où est Alice ?

Elle est repartit, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle te transmet ses salutations.

- Oh. Ca va aller ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, papa.

- Tu restes diner avec nous Jacob ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais il faut que je prévienne Billy.

Il arrivait chez les Clearwater à l'instant ou je partais. Il va surement y rester la soirée.

- D'accord. Merci Charlie, dit il avant que mon père ne gagne les escaliers. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Je vais juste devoir faire à manger pour dix pour devoir te remplir le ventre, mais à part ça, non ça ne me gène pas !

Il ria et je mêlais mes rires aux siens. Je préparais le diner, Jake et Charlie pariant sur les résultats du prochain match la semaine suivante. Je pensais alors à la vie que je pouvais avoir si je choisissais Jake…l'espace d'un instant, elle parut me plaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le vide du départ d'Alice m'avait reprit à la seconde où Jacob avait franchit le seuil de la porte pour rentrer à la Push. Sa chaleur, son réconfort avait été emporté avec lui. Je me sentais atrocement vide. Cette nuit là fut particulièrement douloureuse. Je me réveillais le matin suivant en hurlant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Toujours ce même rêve, depuis des mois…je courrais dans la forêt, dans le noir, sans suivre de chemin, et alors j'oubliais l'objet de ma recherche. Je comprenais qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, qu'_il_ n'avait jamais existé. Mais cette fois, et c'était la raison de mes pleurs, quelque chose avait changé. Cette fois là j'avais trouvé un but à ma course. Jacob m'était apparu, me tendant la main pour me secourir à nouveau. C'est au moment où je m'apprêtais à la saisir que je m'éveillais en sursaut. Je soupirais. Voilà maintenant qu'il hantait mes rêves. J'avais peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Oui, j'avais peur.

Je pensais alors à Edward_._ La plaie se rouvrit instantanément. Je n'avais pas entendu _sa_ voix depuis le soir de mon plongeon de la falaise. Lorsque Jake et moi rentrions à la maison. Ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire. Il m'avait souhaité d'être heureuse. Et de surcroit, d'être heureuse avec Jacob. Et si je décidais de le devenir ? Après tout n'était ce pas aussi le souhait d'Alice, et même de Charlie. Mais moi ? Était ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Si seulement je le savais. Si je pouvais y voir plus clair. Edward était bien trop présent dans mes pensées. Et cela, même si mes sentiments pour Jake évoluaient de jour en jour. Mon ami prenaient de en plus de place dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit, mais bizarrement la place d'Edward ne faiblissait pas. J'aurais voulu l'oublier _lui_, pouvoir ne plus imaginer son visage, ou ne plus espérer réentendre sa voix dans un moment de stupidité. Je ris de moi-même. Je crois que les actes téméraires étaient bel et bien terminés pour ma part. Le dernier avait failli avoir raison de moi. Sans Jacob, je serais morte. Je lui devais tant.

Je me décidais à me lever, les vacances de Pacques étaient finies. Je devais retourner au lycée. Je gémis, j'avais un examen de mathématiques cet après midi. Avec cette agitation je n'avais pas pu réviser. Je m'habillai, déjeuna en vitesse, et prit la routé du lycée de Forks. La matinée se passa calmement, la routine. Je rejoignis la bande à la cafétéria le midi.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances Bella ? me demanda Angela.

- Ca a été, pas très mouvement, mentis je.

Si elle savait… un vampire me chassait, j'avais sauté d'une falaise, Alice était revenue pour repartir deux jours après. Je restais donc sur la partie dont je pouvais parler.

- La plupart du temps, j'étais à la Push.

- Avec ton copain de seconde ? ajouta Mike d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Oui.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ce gars, renchérit il avec rancœur.

- C'est mon ami, répondis-je sur un ton sec.

- C'est bien que Bella ait des amis, ajouta Angela sur un ton de reproche à Mike.

- Ouai, si tu le dit.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma part de pizza. Mike changea de sujet, et l'ambiance fut meilleure. Mon examen de maths ne fut pas si terrible que ce a quoi je m'attendais. Je rentrais à la maison, et m'activais à faire un peu de ménage. Après le diner, je voulus passer un coup de fil à Jacob. Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie d'entendre sa voix…à défaut d'en écouter une autre. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable.

- Allo ?

- Billy ? c'est Bella, Jacob est dans les parages ?

- Non, il n'est pas à la maison.

- Oh, répondis-je déçue.

- Il est parti avec Sam tout à l'heure.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, ne t'inquiétées, juste une petite patrouille.

- D'accord.

- Je lui dirais que tu as appelé.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Les conversations avec Billy étaient toujours très expéditives. Ca devait être la raison pour laquelle il s'entendait si bien avec Charlie. Je montais alors les escaliers en hâte sentant une crise arrivée. J'aurais voulu que Jacob soit là. Lui parler au moins m'aurait été bénéfique. Sans lui je n'étais plus rien. Les minutes s'écoulaient, allongée sur le dos je regardais mon plafond. J'aimais Jacob. J'avais envie de l'aimer et de me sentir enfin entière. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Tant que je n'aurais pas tourné la page je ne pourrais être en paix. Mais changer de vie m'était inconcevable. Je ne voulais pas _l'_oublier. J'avais peur. _Comme si je n'avais jamais existé._ C'était comme si ma seule raison d'exister était de pouvoir lutter contre ces paroles. Je voulais qu'il existe. Et une relation avec Jacob, me conduisait à devoir oublier celle vécue avec Edward.

Ma tête était pleine. J'avais besoin de me rafraichir un peu l'esprit. Je me levais, ouvrais ma fenêtre et respira un bon coup d'air frais pour calmer mon souffle haletante. C'est alors qu'un mouvement attira mon attention. J'aperçu un bref éclair cuivré derrière les arbres à l'entrée de la forte, de l'autre coté de la route. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était complètement idiot et fou, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Et puis après tout, n'étais je pas déjà folle ? Je murmurais son prénom. Je savais qu'il avait une ouïe surdéveloppée.

- Jacob ? Jacob, tu m'entends ?

Come si j'allais avoir une réponse. Je secouais la tète me moquant de moi-même.

- Si tu m'entends, je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte.

J'étais complètement stupide. Peut être que ce n'était même pas lui. A force de penser à Jake, je me l'imaginais partout. Je me décidais à aller prendre une douche avant de m'endormir. Je revins dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, encore brulante, les cheveux mouillés. Je poussais la porte, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je retins un cri. J'entrais et refermais rapidement la porte au cas où mon père aurait eu l'idée de monter à ce moment là. Il était la, vêtu simplement de son short appuyé contre le mur de la fenêtre.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses !

- J'ai vu ça, rigola mon ami en faisant apparaitre ses dents blanches.

- Ne me refais plus ça Jacob.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as invité, dit il en mes serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'as fait attendre…

- Oh…désolé.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en pyjama. Mais peu m'importait. C'était toujours si agréable de le sentir contre moi. J'entourais son torse musclé et nu de mes bras et le serrais également contre moi. Je sentis alors une étrange vague de bien être m'envahir. Plutôt étrange. J'eus envie de caresser son dos, sa peau était douce. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant aujourd'hui. Toujours aussi étrange. Il se recula, me regarda de ses yeux noirs, pétillants. Des papillons prenaient leurs envols dans mon ventre. Drôle de sensation.

- Alors Bella ? Que me vaut cette invitation ? tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…je…non. Rien de spécial. Réussis je à prononcer en me sortant de mes pensées. Que faisais tu par ici ?

- Il me semble que la buveuse de sang en a après toi ? Alors nous guettons !

- Vous ne devriez pas faire toutes ces rondes. Tu as l'air épuisé, dis je, en dessinant de mes doigts ses larges cernes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit il en prenant ma main. Ca va. Et Jared ne va pas tarder à prendre la relève. Bella cesse de t'en faire, me rassura t il voyant mon air dépité. Nous nous reposerons une fois que la sangsue sera hors d'état de nuire. Et que tu seras en sécurité.

- Je suis en sécurité ici, elle n'arrive pas atteindre la ville grâce a vous.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Jake…

- Ne discute pas, c'est ainsi, c'est tout.

Je ne répondis pas, je reposais ma tete sur son torse chaud. Une certaine intimité s'installait progressivement entre nous.

- Et toi ? Ca va ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui…mieux maintenant.

Il me sourit, il avait très bien comprit mon allusion. J'allais mieux, car il était là.

- Tu as l'air exténuée aussi.

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, répondis-je simplement, je repensais alors mon rêve.

- Tu devrais te coucher.

- Et toi aussi, rajoutais je sur un ton de défi qui le fit rire.

- Je suis plus solide que toi !

Il m'emmena en direction de mon lit. Nous nous assîmes l'un à coté de l'autre, lui caressant mes cheveux.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais parler à Sam. Je vais voir avec lui s'il peut se passer de moi quelques jours. Comme ça, nous pourrons passer le weekend ensemble ? tu serais d'accord pour supporter un loup garou adolescent ?

- Tu ferais ça ? c'est vrai ? m'exclamais je prête à exploser de joie.

- Si je te le dis, après tout tu seras en sécurité avec moi.

- Ca me ferait tellement plaisir.

L'idée d'un weekend avec Jacob m'emplissait de joie. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé des moments comme ça, sans gardes ni rondes à effectuées, sans vampires rodeurs, sans promenade seule sur la plage. Jake me regardait l'air content que je sois heureuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui. Il resta encore quelques instants, mais finit par devoir rentré à la Push à mon plus grand désespoir. Il me colla une dernière fois contre lui, peut être un peu trop fort.

- Jake, je peux plus respirer.

- Tu dis toujours ça ! dit-il avant de me relâcher.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et repartit par la fenêtre sans un bruit. Je lui adressais un signe de main une fois qu'il avait atteint le sol, et ferma derrière lui. Je me couchais extraordinairement légère ce soir la. La pensée de voir Jacob me ferait tenir bon la semaine. J'en avais bien besoin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La semaine fut longue. J'allai en cours et j'avais vite repris mes habitudes. Les journées passaient généralement assez vite. Les soirées, c'était une autre histoire. Le vide était toujours là. Heureusement l'appel téléphonique quotidien de Jacob me faisait tenir le coup. Bizarrement, rien qu'écouter le son de sa voix me faisait toujours du bien.

Je me levai ce vendredi matin le cœur léger. Je n'étais vraiment pas habituée à cette sensation. Je n'avais fais aucun cauchemar, ni réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Je savais que c'était grâce à Jacob. C'était indéniable. Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher. Jacob était _bon_ pour moi. Il réussissait à provoquer des sensations que ne pensais plus pouvoir un jour ressentir. Et j'avais hâte de le voir. Presque aussi hâte que lorsque j'attendais Edward... avant. Je fis la grimace à cette pensée et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je voulais qu_'il _sorte de mon esprit. Je m'étais accroché à _son_ souvenir durant des mois. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Peu m'importait d'écouter sa voix, d'imaginer ses traits. Je souhaitais juste qu'il me laisse en paix. N'était ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ? Que je l'oublie ? Alors pourquoi n'y arrivais je pas ?

Je me forçais à sortir de mon lit. Je me préparais pour cette journée de cours. Elle me parut interminable. J'avais finit par une heure de sport pour tout arrangé. J'avais encore failli envoyer Mike aux urgences, après lui avoir donné un grand coup de raquette de tennis. Ce petit incident ayant eu lieu au tout début de l'heure, je fus heureuse que le professeur me mette sur la touche. Je restais donc assise sur les gradins le reste du temps.

J'arrivais enfin chez moi, je jetai mon sac en hâte dans l'entrée. Le téléphone sonna à peine cinq minutes après que j'eusse franchis la porte. Je décrochais.

- Oui.

- Bella ? C'est moi.

- Jake, tu as de la chance je viens à peine d'arriver.

- Je sais ! j'attendais que tu sois chez toi, j'ai finis mes cours plus tôt que prévu. Je me disais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas de t'appeler directement.

- Non…tu as bien fait.

- Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? me demanda t il plein de joie.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peux m'importe. Je peux venir chez toi si tu veux.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à voir nos pères complètement hystérique devant la tété, il y a pas de soucis ! ria t il.

- Oh, c'est vrai, Charlie m'avait avertie hier qu'il passerait la soirée chez toi pour voir le match…ça m'était sorti de la tête. Dans ce cas, viens à la maison.

- Ok, je prendrais des pizzas au passage !

- D'accord.

- A plus tard alors.

- A plus tard, répétais-je en raccrochant le combiné.

Je m'apprêtais à envoyer un mail à Renée après avoir été en ville, lorsque Charlie arriva. Je cliquai rapidement sur _envoyer_ et descendit à sa rencontre.

- Salut papa.

- Bonsoir, bonne journée ?

- Rien de spécial, journée ordinaire. Et toi ?

- Pas terrible. Encore une attaque… ces bêtes commencent vraiment à inquiéter tout le monde.

- Oh…je frissonnais.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es toute pale. tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va.

- Tu es sur ? tu…tu veux que je reste un moment avec toi ? dit-il alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Non. Vas rejoindre Billy, Jacob arrive de toute façon.

- Ah bon ? demanda t il en retenant un large sourire. Mon père ne cachait plus sa joie à l'idée que je passe du temps ave Jacob.

- Oui, il ne va surement pas tarder.

- D'accord, je me prépare et j'y vais alors.

Il s'éclipsa à l'étage pour poser son uniforme. Je m'étais cependant calmée. La peur m'avais envahit à la pensée de Victoria. J'étais terrifiée. Ainsi, elle était toujours dans les parages. Je fus rassurée à l'idée que Jacob arrive. Seule, je me sentais complètement impuissante. Et c'était le cas. Que pouvais-je faire seule devant un vampire. Pas grand-chose. J'en avais déjà fais l'expérience. Je frottais ma cicatrice. Cette fois là, Edward ne serait pas là pour venir me sauver. J'entendis Charlie descendre les marches.

- Alors a tout à l'heure Bella…et pas de bêtise, rajouta t il.

- Je passe la soirée avec Jacob. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Rien. Bonne soirée, dit il en souriant.

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Une voix amicale résonna à mes oreilles, celle-ci saluait Charlie. Je me précipitais vers l'entrée que je venais de quitter. Jacob venait de fermer la porte les mains occupées par deux énormes pizzas. Il les déposa sur la table, et je ne pus résister plus longtemps à l'idée de le serrer contre moi. Il me rejoignit le premier, et m'étreignit de telle manière que mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Il riait aux éclats, il était heureux. Et je l'étais aussi. Cet étrange lien qui nous unissait, ne manquait jamais de me rendre heureuse lorsque lui, l'était. Nous sautillions sur place comme des mômes. J'avais l'impression de revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Lorsque Jake était encore humain. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi sereine, et que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec lui sans avoir à penser aux loups garou et aux vampires.

- Alors Bella ? quoi de prévue pour ce soir ? me demanda t il aux anges

- Si nous mangions tes pizzas pour commencer ? elles sont énormes !

- J'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama t il.

Je ris avec lui. Je me sentais revivre. S'il savait à quel point il comptait pour moi. Sans lui, je n'étais rien. Sa présence était devenue indispensable. Comme s'il faisait partie de moi. Etre avec lui, c'était comme de respirer. C'était simple, naturel et surtout vital. Nous nous installions alors dans le salon, sur le divan. Nous mangeâmes tout en se rappelant de bons souvenirs, puis il me racontait sa semaine, et inversement. Nous imaginions Charlie et Billy devant leur match. Je repoussais les cartons de pizzas vides. Afin de libérer la table basse.

- J'ai loué des DVD ! je me suis dit que ça nous occuperais un moment !

- Laisse-moi deviné…film d'horreur ?

- Comment as-tu su ? demandais faussement outrée.

- Tu as vraiment un sacré problème Bella ! Tout ce qui est morbide et monstrueux t'attire comme un aimant ! Comme si tu n'avais pas assez d'un loup garou comme invité ! plaisanta t il.

- Je ne te décrirais pas comme morbide ou monstrueux…le mot magique t'irait mieux…ta condition de loup relève plus de la magie, que de l'horreur.

- Voilà que je suis un magicien ! soupira t il ironiquement en secouant la tête.

Magicien, on pouvait dire qu'il l'était. Il été arrivé à me refaire aimer la vie, à me redonner le sourire, alors que c'était pourtant peine perdue.

- Tu peux l'être parfois…

Il me regarda avec ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Celui qui me faisait fondre. Je retrouvais alors Mon Jacob. Et cette fois il provoqua en moi une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Ma tête me tourna, mes mains devinrent moites, je baissais vite la tête, me retournais pour aller prendre les films. J'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle. Que m'arrivait-il ?

- Bella ?

- Oui, répondis je peux être un peu trop précipitamment. L'exorciste, mythique, et un autre que je ne connais pas, c'est le disquaire qui me l'a conseillé.

- Ok.

Jacob me regardais d'un air suspicieux pendant que je mettais le disque dans le lecteur. Je me réinstallais à ses cotés. Il passa son bras derrière mes épaules, et m'attira contre lui. Mon cœur s'accéléra, les papillons dans mon ventre réapparurent. Le film commença, et nous restâmes là. Je profitai de sa douce chaleur silencieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'emparer de sa main libre. Cela arriva à un moment clé du film. Je prétextais la peur. Je repensai alors, à ce vendredi soir où nous étions allés au cinéma avec Mike à Port Angeles. Comme les choses étaient différentes désormais. C'était ce jour là, que Jacob m'avait fait sa promesse. Et il l'avait toujours tenu. Pas comme une autre _certaine_ personne. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Je levai la tète.

- Qu'y a-t-il Jacob ?

- Est-ce que…tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu agis…bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Si c'est à cause de la sangsue, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que tu es en sécurité avec moi. Et moi et les autres n'allons pas tarder à l'attraper.

- Non…ce n'est pas ça pas du tout, le rassurais je, et c'était vrai, Victoria était sortie de mes pensées à l'instant où Jake été apparu. Je t'assure Jake, ça va !

- Ouai, finit il par répondre.

Il n'insista pas, je fus soulagé. Comment lui avouer que la raison de mon mal-être, était qu'il me troublait. Qu'il provoquait en moi des sensations nouvelles. Qu'a ce moment là, je n'avais qu'un envie, c'était qu'il me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

Le premier film prit fin sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je me redressai pour mettre le second. Jacob prit la parole.

- Je voulais te demander, hésita t il, demain soir, tout le monde va chez Sam et Emily, elle va préparer un repas et tout ça, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, on pourra faire autre chose, s'empressa t il d'ajouter.

- Ca me ferait très plaisir.

- Sur ?

- Oui, sur.

- Merci Bella. Et demain après midi si tu veux, nous pourrions…réfléchit il. Que dirais tu de ressortir nos motos ? Ca fait longtemps ?

- Oh oui, très bonne idée, m'exclamais je.

Il me rejoint sur le plancher, devant le meuble de la télévision, il prit mes mains et me regarda intensément. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ma bouche devint sèche.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te retrouver. Tu m'as manqué. Tout ça m'a manqué. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas retrouver cette complicité entre nous. Comme avant.

Je luis souris timidement, ne parvenant pas à sortir un mot de ma bouche. Il se rapprocha de mon visage, mon souffle s'accéléra. Il était si beau. Et ses lèvres m'attiraient comme un aimant. Je baissai les yeux. Choisir de l'embrasser serait il punissable ? J'en avais terriblement envie. Mais j'avais peur. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, je paniquais. Je fermais les yeux, et sentis sa bouche m'embrasser le front. Il caressa ensuite ma joue. Sa main était douce, et en même temps si puissante. Je respirais profondément. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon estomac était noué. Je caressai alors sa main toujours présente sur ma joue. J'appréciais la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Je me mordis la lèvre. Le désir grandissait. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux noirs. J'en fus surprise. Je ne contrôlais plus aucun de mes gestes. Il me fixa d'un air interrogateur. Je m'approchais de son visage, la distance fut vite réduite. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, me serrant plus fort contre son torse. Il devait sentir mon cœur battre comme les ailes d'un colibri à présent. Son regard croisa le mien. Je me demandais si le mien, affichait la même lueur d'envie et d'amour que je trouvais dans les prunelles de Jake. Nos lèvres s'approchèrent… je sentais son haleine brulante sur mon visage. Il hésita afin de jauger ma réaction. Mon sang bouillonnait. J'étais décidé. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi. Je l'aimais. Sa bouche effleura la mienne…un frisson me parcourut. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le moment ou enfin je l'embrasserais. Mais un bruit nous fit sursauter tout les deux…le moment que j'attendais n'arriva pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La surprise me prit au dépourvu, je tombai en arrière, moi qui était auparavant positionnée sur mes genoux, me retrouvait sur les fesses. Je me sentis rougir, devant le regard de Jake. Lui baissa les yeux aussi mal à l'aise. Une voix retentit.

- Bella ? Jacob ? Je suis rentré ! s'écria Charlie.

Mon père arriva dans l'entrée du salon, et nous dévisagea, il dut percevoir la tension qui nous entourait.

- Vous avez commis un meurtre ou quoi les enfants ? plaisanta t il.

Jacob mêla son rire à celui de Charlie. Je le regardais se relever, il me parut encore plus immense qu'à l'ordinaire vu dans cet angle. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever. J'hésitais. Je la saisis tout de même après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Tu rentres tôt papa ?!

- Il est déjà 23h30 Bella ! le match est déjà terminé depuis une heure.

- Oh…je ne m'étais pas aperçue de l'heure.

- Moi non plus, s'étonna Jacob. Il est tard. Je vais rentrer à la Push, Billy doit m'attendre maintenant.

- Ok mon grand, attention sur la route ! A bientôt, dit mon père en montant à l'étage.

Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Jake. Je me sentais affreusement gênée. Que m'avait il prit ? Que pensait-il ? Si seulement Charlie n'était pas arrivé. S'il était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard…Ou peut être étais-ce un signe ? J'étais si sure de moi il y a encore quelques instants, et maintenant, j'étais de nouveau perdue. Je regardais Jacob, il semblait également en pleine réflexion. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Chose qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Il semblait aussi inquiet et préoccupé.

- On se voit toujours demain ? me demanda t il.

- Oui, bien sur. C'était prévu non ?

- D'accord, répondis t il dans un souffle. Viens chez moi des que tu es prête.

- Pas de soucis.

Il parut se détendre. Comme s'il avait eu peur à un instant que je ne veuille pas le revoir. Avait il peur que je regrette ce qui c'était produit ? Ou plutôt ce qui avait failli se produire ?

- A demain alors. Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit.

Bizarrement malgré l'embarras dans lequel j'étais, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste avec moi, même si mes mains moites et mon estomac serré me certifiaient le contraire. Quand il s'en allait, j'avais toujours finalement envie de le voir rester.

- A demain, rajoutais je à contre cœur.

Il s'approcha de moi, parut hésiter, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il me sourit, et se dirigea vers la porte. Je restais figée. J'aurais voulu le raccompagner, mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut passé le seuil et refermé la porte derrière lui que je repris le contrôle. Je me précipitais alors vers l'entrée, mais la voiture avait déjà démarrée. Je m'en voulus. Jacob. Je repensais à son dernier sourire, il avait l'air si mélancolique. J'aimerais tellement lui donner l'amour qu'il mérite. Je voulais lui donner mon amour. Mais étais-ce assez ? Etais ce suffisant ? Car j'en aimais également un autre. Un autre dont je m'éloignais mais qui ne cessais de me hanter. J'avais peur de cette flamme qui se ravivait en moi. Celle que seul l'amour avait le pouvoir d'allumer. Je craignais qu'elle me brule de nouveau, qu'elle me consume de l'intérieur une nouvelle fois.

Je montais en hâte dans ma chambre, je sentais une crise de larme monter en puissance. Je me jetais sur mon lit, et me mit à regarder ma fenêtre en contrôlant ma respiration. J'aimais Jacob. J'en étais sure. Comment avais je pu me voiler la face aussi longtemps ? J'étais tellement obnubilée par Edward que je ne me suis aperçue de rien. Je m'étais bien trop longtemps appuyé sur mon ami. Je m'étais tellement agrippé à lui pour me sortir la tête de l'eau, que les sentiments qui en avaient découlé me paraissaient désormais inéluctables. Seulement cette ombre qui planait constamment autour de moi ne voulait pas disparaitre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais épuisée. J'avais encore passée une mauvaise nuit, pleine de rêves ou se mêlait Edward et Jacob. Il était déjà 10h30. Je descendis après m'être préparée et avoir lancé une lessive. Je m'apprêtais à faire un peu de ménage pendant que je préparais le déjeuner, pour m'occuper l'esprit.

- Que vas-tu faire de ta journée Bella ? m'interrogea Charlie.

- Je vais à la Push cet après midi. Oh et j'y pense, se soir, je ne dinerais pas a la maison, Sam et Emily nous ont invité Jacob et moi. Je ne sais pas si je rentrairais entre temps.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Il avait l'air ravi que je passe du temps avec mon ami Indien. Après déjeuner je rejoignais Jacob chez lui. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais j'avais hâte de le retrouver. Jacob m'attendais devant la porte de son garage, un outil à la main. Il m'avait entendu arriver. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Geste qu'il me retourna automatiquement. J'aimais le voir joyeux. Je m'avançais, et il s'inclina en m'indiquant la porte de son garage

- Un soda ? me proposa t il.

- Oui, merci. Cet endroit m'a manqué, dis je en ouvrant ma canette pendant qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger ses outils.

- Oui…on a tellement passé de temps ici tout les deux.

Nous parlâmes un moment avant de charger les motos dans la Chevrolet. Il faisait soleil, nous avions de la chance. Je remontais sur ma moto après des semaines d'inactivité. Je pensais alors à ce qui m'avait poussée à la conduire. Edward. Etrangement aujourd'hui, ce but avait disparu. Je ne conduisais pas pour écouter mon vampire, mai tout simplement pour passer du temps avec Jake. Au moment où je démarrais j'eu la crainte d'entendre sa voix. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. Mais rien ne vint. Je fus soulagée. Presque euphorique. J'étais là pour Jacob, et non plus pour _son_ souvenir. La journée passa vite, nous réprimes vite nos habitudes, puis rentrions à la Push.

Nous nous rendîmes chez Sam et Emily un peu plus tard. Les autres étaient déjà là. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je proposais à Emily de l'aider dans la préparation du repas. Faire à manger à ses gaillards n'étaient pas de tout repos. Nous fîmes le service ensemble puis je pris place aux cotés de Jacob qui riait à une blague douteuse de Jared. Le repas se passa très bien, dans une ambiance conviviale. J'eus peur pendant un moment qu'ils me questionnent sur le retour d'Alice. Mais Jacob avait du les prévenir de ne pas aborder le sujet.

Après un moment, les garçons sortirent dehors, Paul venait de parier qu'il était plus fort que Jake.

- Tu me surpasses peut être en tant que loup garou Jacob, mais sous forme humaine je suis bien plus fort que toi, avait il dit.

Sur ce, ils étaient sortis pour se battre en duel, Emily ayant interdit qu'il se batte dans la maison. Je fus inquiète un instant, mais Jacob me rassura, puis me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Je restais donc à l'intérieur avec Emily, postées toutes les deux à la fenêtre.

Paul retira son teeshirt. Jacob fit de même. Mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau. Il était si beau. Comment avais je pus lui résister si longtemps. Comment n'avais je pas put remarquer avant qu'il fut aussi attirant ? Il souriait, était sur de lui. Je fus fière à cet instant que Jake fut mon ami. Il dégageait une telle assurance. Je contemplais un a un ses muscles longs et puissants.

- Allo Bella, ici la terre !

Je détournais mon regard, mais elle devina vite vers qui mes pensées se dirigeaient.

- Il est incroyable ce Jacob hein ?

- Oui…incroyable

- Il t'aime tu sais…

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, elle avait sorti ces mots si naturellement.

- Je…je sais, dis je ne trouvant pas d'autre réponse à formuler.

- Je m'excuse si je suis un peu abrupt. Mais je ne comprends pas vôtre relation ; quand on vous voit on dirait un couple. Tu es proche de lui mais en même temps éloignée. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Moi…

- Tu resteras toujours la fille a vampire, c'est sa ?

- J'en ai bien peur, soupirais je pendant qu'elle éclata de rire.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte du comique dans tout ça. Une fille à vampire sans vampire ? C'est quand même risible non ?

Je baissai les yeux.

- Arrête de te gâcher la vie. Et celle de Jacob avec. Car il s'accroche à toi. Il t'attend désespérément.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardais, ce n'est pas un regard amical. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux Bella, voit la vérité en face. Ne te cantonne pas au passé.

- Je ne pourrais cesser d'aimer Edward.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Bella, Edward fait partie de ta vie, d'accord. Mais est ce une raison pour etre seule toute ta vie ? on peut aimer deux personnes à la fois. Jacob t a il déjà parler de Leah?

- Non, jamais.

- Leah est ma cousine. Elle et Sam sortaient ensemble quand ils étaient au lycée. Sam n'avait encore pas muté à l'époque. Ils étaient le couple du lycée, tu vois le genre. Quand sa transformation a eue lieu, il a disparu un moment, et Leah ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sam n'avait pas l droit d'en parler. Comme Jake avec toi.

- Elle a fini par découvrir la vérité ?

- Non, un weekend je suis venue en visite. Et Sam et moi, on s'est imprégnés l'un de l'autre.

- Imprégnés ?

- Oui Jacob ne doit pas t'en avoir parlé. L'imprégnation. C'est un truc de loup comme ils disent. C'est un phénomène rare. Sam aimait Leah, mais lorsque nous nous sommes vu, cet amour n'a plus compté. Il est tombé amoureux de moi. C'est le coup de foudre au premier regard. C'est comme cela qu'ils trouvent leurs âmes sœurs.

- Oh…

- Sam aimera toujours Leah d'une certaine manière, et Sam m'aimera toujours. De façon différente seulement. Tu aimeras toujours Edward, mais tu peux aussi aimer Jacob.

- Moi et Jacob…il ne c'est rien passé. L'imprégnation c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut.

- Ecoute l'imprégnation est rare et complexe. Il se peut que Jacob ne subisse jamais ce phénomène. Qui sait ? Veux-tu vraiment t'arrêter à cela ? Vous vous aimez n'est ce pas le plus important ?

- Et si…

- Stop Bella ! Arrête de penser, laisse ton cerveau où il est, et laisse ton cœur décider. Ne serait ce qu'une fois ? Qu'est ce qu'il te dit ?

Mon cerveau me rappelait sans cesse Edward, mais mon cœur me hurlait de choisir Jacob, qui était la bien présent. Qui me soutenait, qui me faisais rire, qui m'aidait à revivre. Je sentis les larmes me monter, je regardais alors le combat dans le jardin, il venait de prendre fin apparemment, Jacob avait gagné vu le visage ensanglanté de Paul. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mes mains commençaient à trembler. Emily attendait une réponse, mais j'eu une révélation, un choc.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

Ca me fait trés plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire plaise.

Continuez à me donner votre avis, c'est super motivant !

A bientot


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Emily avait raison. Je devais arrêter de tant me compliquer la vie, de tant réfléchir à tout. Je pris alors conscience que j'étais la cause de mon propre malheur. Cette vérité me fit mal. Je m'étais tellement accrochée au passé, que j'en avais oublié le principal. Je cherchais à combattre le présent, et le futur encore plus. Je restais emprisonnée de mes souvenirs au détriment des gens que j'aimais, et de moi-même. Malheureusement les machines à remonter le temps n'existaient pas. Je devais avancer, me faire une raison. Tourner la page était la meilleure chose à faire…et la seule chose à faire. Cette évidence me paraissait pourtant si difficile. Comment pouvais-je me résigner à oublier Edward alors que j'avais tellement combattu pour qu'un semblant de lui-même reste avec moi. Mais il le fallait. Pour moi…pour Jacob.

- Hey Bella ! T'as vu ça ?!

Jacob venait de rentrer dans la maison, je tournais la tête vers lui, son air triomphant et joyeux disparut vite quand il me dévisagea. Son regard devint inquiet quand il devina l'ampleur de mon état. Il se dirigea vers moi à grandes enjambées, me prit par les épaules et ne me voyant pas réagir il me secoua légèrement. Mais rien ne vint. Je restais figée, luttant contre les larmes évitant son regard. Il se tourna vers Emily.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas, assura Emily.

- Ca va Jake, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Ca va aller, répondis je sortant de ma catatonie.

Je me levai en hâte. Il esquissa un geste pour me retenir.

- Reste la Jacob, je reviens tout de suite, je sors juste deux minutes.

J'écoutais au loin Jacob qui s'adressait à Emily.

- Tu lui a dis quelque chose ?

Je passais la porte et me dirigeait derrière la maison, à l'abri des regards. Il faisait nuit sombre maintenant. Je ne voyais pas trop où je marchais, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. Je m'asseyais sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, et soupirais profondément.

Je repensais aux paroles d'Emily. _Une fille à vampire sans vampire ? _Cela ne rimait à rien. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais un choix à faire, et je me devais de le prendre au plus vite. Continuer à souffrir en voulant garder Edward prés de moi ou accepter et laisser grandir mon amour pour Jacob ? Car j'aimais Jake beaucoup plus que jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il est loin le temps où je croyais qu'il était seulement mon ami. Il avait toujours été beaucoup plus que cela. Lui-même l'avait découvert bien avant moi. Je fermais les yeux, prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

Je sursautais alors, je sentais une main chaude sur mon épaule. Foutu truc de loup, il était si silencieux que je ne l'avais pas écouté arriver.

- Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je hochais de la tète incapable de lui dire un mot. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, de façon d'être à ma hauteur.

- Parles moi, je t'en pris.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder. Qu'il était beau. Je me mordais les lèvres. Son visage reflétait mon mal être. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable du souci que je pouvais lui occasionner.

- C'est encore lui qui te rend malheureuse ?

- Je…

- Encore et toujours cette foutue sangsue…si nos chemins sont un jour amenés à se recroiser, je te jure Bella que…

Il se releva et se recula un peu, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Pourquoi ? Tu lui as pardonné peut être ? Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ?

- Jake sa suffit.

- Toi sa suffit ! Cesse de te faire du mal inutilement…

Je me levais d'un bond et le rejoignait afin que je sois face à lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Jacob ? Que je n'aimerais pas l'oublier ? Que je n'aimerais pas arrêter de souffrir ? lui criais-je sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de l'oublier Bella ? A part toi-même !?

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. On dit que seule la vérité blesse. C'est vrai. Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je refusais d'oublier Edward. Les larmes revinrent. J'essayais de les maitriser. Jacob sépara le peu de distance qui nous séparait et me serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Tu as raison. Tu n'aurais pas du, tu ne sais rien, lui dis je en essayant de me libérer de son étreinte. RIEN DU TOUT.

- Alors explique-moi ! dit il en me lâchant. Qu'il y a-t-il de si difficile ?

- Je…je ne sais pas. Je n'y arrive pas c'est tout. C'est trop dur.

- Je voudrais tellement te voir heureuse…

- Et je voudrais vraiment pouvoir le devenir ! C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde Jacob ! Et j'ai envie de l'être avec toi ! criais-je les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Bella…

Il se rapprocha de moi, essayais de me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras pour me calmer mais je le repoussais. Je continuais d'hurler, et lui me regardait impuissant avec cette mine inquiète que je détestais tant.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Je veux qu'on soit heureux… ensemble. Je t'aime Jake, et crois moi quand je te dis que je n'ai envie d'aimer que TOI ! Que j'ai envie de tout Te donner.

Sans me laisser le temps de me rendre compte de mes paroles, il m'enlaça fermement contre lui. Sa chaleur me réconfortait. C'était si plaisant.

C'est alors que sans crier gare, je l'entendis. Non je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche ce moment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ! Sa voix claire résonna dans ma tête. « _Tu fais le bon choix Bella_ ». Je me figeais. Jacob perçut ma raideur.

- Bella ? Ca va ?

- Non ! je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête, je veux que tout cela s'arrête, je ne veux plus entendre sa voix.

- Hein ?

Voila qu'il me regardait d'un air abasourdi. Je venais d'en dire trop, plus que ce que je voulais.

- Il est là, partout. J'entends sa voix parfois…

Il me regarda un moment, réfléchit un moment.

- Et que te dit-il ?

- Que j'ai fais le bon choix.

- Tu es bien plus folle que ce que je m'étais imaginé alors, essaya t il de plaisanter.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans Jake, je te dis que j'entends sa voix, et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire ?

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je fuis en courant ? Bella, je te prends comme tu es, saine d'esprit, folle et même si tu te transformais en sorcière je continuerais à t'aimer.

- Jacob…

- J'aimerais t'aider à l'oublier. Bella je t'aime tant, et si je pouvais t'être d'une quelconque aide je le ferais sans hésiter.

- Alors aide-moi ! le suppliais je dans un soupir en le fixant intensément, sentant les larmes incontrôlables couler une à une sur mes joues.

- Comment ?

- Aide-moi à oublier combien je suis triste. A l'oublier lui. A oublier mon propre nom. Bats-toi. Fais-moi penser uniquement à toi. Fais qu'il n'y ait que toi et rien d'autre.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il se décide. M'agrippant encore plus à lui, j'écrasai ma bouche sur ses lèvres brulantes avec une soif proche du désespoir. Nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque, une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahit. Ses lèvres hésitaient, or je voulais qu'il m'embrasse avidement. Je plaquais ma paume droite sur sa nuque, agrippant la racine de ses cheveux. Le peu de résistance qu'il avait réussi à garder se volatilisa. Il répondait enfin à mon appel. Il me rendit mon baiser avec une ardeur pour moi nouvelle. Il ne jugeait pas de se montrer prudent avec moi, contrairement à Edward. J'en fus heureuse je l'embrassais alors de manière aussi passionnée que lui. Haletant de désir, il me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Son abandon absolu, son ivresse joyeuse me firent perdre toute raison. Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien qui ne fut Jacob. Il était partout, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Tout s'évapora, je n'avais plus mal. Ma douleur avait toujours été et serait toujours la sienne ; à présent, mon bonheur était le sien aussi.

Jacob arrêta le baiser en premier. Nous restions l'un contre l'autre, il colla son front contre le mien. Il caressa tendrement ma joue et m'attira de nouveau vers lui. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Cette fois ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma peau et ses lèvres étaient tendres. Je caressais également son dos nu. Depuis longtemps je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant. A court d'air, je dus cependant m'écarter.

- Je dois dire que…c'était….waou, murmura t il. Ais je réussi ?

- Quoi ? demandais-je encore déboussolée.

- Ma mission. N'as-tu pensé qu'a moi ?

Je sentais le doute dans son visage. Ses yeux luisaient d'espoir.

- Oui. Il n'y a plus que toi…

Il fourra son visage dans mes cheveux me serrant tendrement contre son torse brulant et je m'abandonnais dans ses bras. Nous entendîmes alors des voix sortant de la maison.

- Jacob, Bella !

Nous vîmes plusieurs silhouettes s'avancer.

- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Embry. On vous cherchait, nous rentrons, il est tard !

- Oui. Euh…on va rentrer aussi. A plus les gars !

- Ok, a plus !

Après avoir salué et remercié Sam et Emily, Jacob et moi prirent la route du retour. Le trajet fut silencieux. Jacob avait insisté pour conduire ma camionnette jusqu'à chez Charlie. Son bras entourant mes épaules me réchauffait. Nous fûmes vite arrivés à destination…à mon plus grand malheur. Je savais qu'à la seconde où je ne sentirais plus sa présence, le bonheur s'envolerait.

- Bella…je voudrais que tu me dises quelque chose avant que je parte.

- Oui.

- Je…dit il en ouvrant et refermant la bouche aussitôt. J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Tu peux tout me demander.

- Je me demande comment…ça sera demain…je veux dire, j'ai peur que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Jacob…

- Non, attend avant de répondre, je te demande d'être franche. Sois sincère s'il te plait.

J'eus le temps de déceler de la tristesse dans son regard avant qu'il ne tourne la tête regardant ainsi le pare-brise. Il avait peur que je regrette, que je ne sois pas encore prête à cela. Jacob souffrait. Encore par ma faute. Je comprenais ses doutes. J'étais tellement indécise.

- Jake tout ce que je sais, lui dis je en lui prenant la main, c'est que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Tu es mon air, le soleil qui combat les nuages de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi prés de moi. Et demain, cela sera toujours le cas. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans ta présence. Je t'aime Jacob Black. Et rien ne changera cela.

C'était la pure vérité, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Car lorsque votre raison d'exister vous abandonne, puis que votre raison de survivre en fait autant, que vous reste t il ?

Il me regarda intensément, s'approcha de moi, emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Alors je ne crains pas demain. Mais le temps me sera long.

- A moi aussi, soufflais-je dans un soupir de désespoir.

L'imaginer loin de moi ne serait ce qu'une nuit me semblait insurmontable. Son visage se logea dans mon cou.

- Si je pouvais rester je le ferais crois moi ! me murmura t il dans l'oreille.

- Alors reste, le suppliais-je.

- Tu veux ma mort ! ria t il. Je suis peut être un loup, mais je ne suis pas sur de survivre à une balle en pleine tête tirée par Charlie !

- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir…

- Voudrais-tu me cacher dans l'armoire !

- Espèce d'idiot…dis je en mêlant mes rires au sien.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Je te vois demain ?

- Bien sur. Bonne nuit.

Il me sourit, et je sorti de la camionnette. Je me retournais pour lui adresser un dernier regard, mais il se trouvait dehors à mes cotés. Je sursautais, foutue rapidité de loup. Il me serra contre lui d'une force à me couper en deux. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il reposa à terre. Ses lèvres brulantes cherchaient les miennes, il m'embrassa avec passion. Je ne comprenais à nouveau plus rien, j'étais déconnectée. Il arrêta le baiser, le souffle heurté.

- Juste au cas où…me dit il.

Je le regardais alors s'éloigner vers la lisière de la forêt.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour chers lectrices et lecteurs !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires ! Ca me fait super plaisir, et c'est surtout très motivant pour écrire la suite ! ^^

Je dois dire que je tiens à préserver au maximum l'esprit du livre, et je m'inspire souvent de quelques passages.

Elea Telmar, tu as vu juste pour le remix du baiser ! Et je rassure Fleur d'Ange je serais gentille avec Jacob…enfin du mieux que je le peux…

Pour les autres, merci de prendre le temps de me lire et poster des reviews !!!

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 9.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Charlie ne dormait toujours pas quand je suis arrivée à la maison. Malgré la confiance qu'il portait à Jacob, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller jusqu'à mon arrivée. Cela m'exaspéra. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, ôtais ma veste et me laissais tomber mollement sur le lit. Je respirais profondément en fermant les yeux. Je sentais encore le gout des lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais embrassé, ni jamais été embrassé de cette manière. C'était comme si j'avais quitté mon corps, comme si ma condition d'humaine n'existait plus, je m'étais complètement abandonnée au désir que j'avais pour Jake. Plus rien n'existait à part lui et moi. Même mon vampire était sorti de ma tête, alors que je venais d'entendre sa voix. Il m'avait dit que j'avais fait le bon choix…tant mieux c'était ce que je pensais aussi. Choisir d'être heureuse en aimant Jacob était la meilleure décision que je pouvais prendre. Je ne le regrettais pas. Ca avait été… Un moment de bonheur à l'état brut, voilà ce que c'était. Je crois que même avec Edward je n'étais pas arrivé à ressentir une telle sensation. Il me repoussait toujours trop tôt. Mais le plus important c'était que pour la première fois depuis des mois je m'étais sentie revivre. J'avais été vivante, heureuse et entière.

Si on m'avait demandé, il y a encore quelques heures, s'il fut possible que je cesse d'être triste, je lui aurais ris au nez. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela possible. Jacob était un don du ciel. Mais le méritais-je vraiment ? Je l'avais tellement fait souffrir…il avait supporté mes folies, ma tristesse, mon désespoir, ma colère. Mais il était toujours là. Il est toujours resté prés de moi, même lors du retour d'Alice. Je lui devais tant. Et j'aurais souhaité lui rendre la pareille. A l'instant encore je n'avais pas été capable de le rendre heureux. Je me remémorais ses paroles avant qu'il ne parte « juste au cas où ». Il doutait de moi et je le comprenais. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Lui faisait tant pour moi, et que lui donnais je en retour ? Je me promis alors de ne plus jamais faire souffrir mon ami…même si cette appellation n'est plus vraiment adaptée, étant donné que je l'aimais. Que je l'aimais bien plus que j'aurais cru.

Cependant cet amour, je dois l'avouer, me faisait peur. Oui j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de resouffrir un jour, d'être de nouveau abandonnée. L'amour m'avait anéantie une fois, et je ne survivrai pas à une deuxième attaque. L'histoire de Leah ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête. Si Jake venait un jour à rencontrer celle qui lui était destiné, ça serait ma fin, je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter de cela maintenant. Je voulais juste être avec lui, qui est la seule personne à me faire sourire, à me donner des frissons, à faire que mon cœur bat tout simplement.

Je me mis à souhaiter sa présence plus que tout autre chose. J'avais besoin de ses bras forts et protecteurs autour de moi, de sa chaleur rassurante, de ses sourires à faire fondre, de ses doigts brulants entrelacés au miens, de ses lèvres douces sur ma bouche. La liste était longue…je voulais tout de lui, chaque parcelle de son corps.

Je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Je me couchais après avoir en vain espérer apercevoir un loup cuivré par la fenêtre. Mes rêves cette nuit là, furent essentiellement dédiés à Jake. Je me suis malgré tout réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar où apparaissait Edward. Il hurlait désespérément mon nom, mai je ne l'écoutais pas, je marchais le dos tourné, m'éloignant de plus en plus de lui. Je ne peinais pas cependant a me rendormir.

Je préparais le déjeuner lorsque Charlie commença l'interrogatoire. Son journal devant la figure, les yeux levés sur moi, il me demanda :

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé hier ?

- Oui, c'était sympa.

- Tu es rentré tard…

- Toi qui voulais tant que je sorte, tu n'es pas content que je passe du temps avec des amis?

- Si bien sur, j'aime te voir comme ça.

- Me voir comment ?

- Vivante pardi! Tu revois Jacob aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, c'est prévu.

- Bien. Tu sais ce que je pense de lui. C'est un bon gars.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est le fils de ton meilleur ami !

- Non pas seulement ; je l'ai vu grandir ce môme. Il est droit et très mature pour son âge. C'est quelqu'un de confiance lui.

- Je sais…répondis je comprenant très bien l'allusion très subtile de Charlie.

- Sans indiscrétion…j'ai l'impression que ça avance entre vous.

- Mange ! ton repas va être froid.

Je ne voulais surtout pas abordé ce sujet avec mon père. Même si je savais qu'il serait enchanté de savoir qu'avec Jacob nous avions passé le stade de l'amitié. Nous finissions donc le repas en silence. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je me hâtais à décrocher le téléphone et composer le numéro de Jacob.

- Allo ?

- Jake, c'est moi.

- Tu…Ca va ? hésita t il. Avait-il toujours peur que je regrette mon geste.

- Oui…je vais bien. Je comptais venir chez toi si…si tu es toujours ok ?

- Bien sur ! je t'attends ! viens vite.

- Je pars de suite.

Je raccrochais le combiné. Je m'étais étrangement sentie gênée au son de sa voix. Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette et démarrai. Ma gêne se transforma en crainte…mon ventre était noué. Que devais-je faire en arrivant ? Le prendre dans mes bras ? L'embrasser ? C'était des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchis… Notre relation n'était pas clairement définie. Il y avait eu de l'amour, de l'envie, de la passion, du désir, des baisers… Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Pour l'instant le plus important était d'être prés de lui. Je déciderais le moment venu.

Je me garai devant la maison des Black. Jacob ne vint pas à ma rencontre tout de suite ; je m'avançais alors jusqu'à la porte pour frapper. C'est Billy qui m'ouvra la porte.

- Rentre Bella, Jacob m'a dis que tu devais arriver.

- Où est-il ?

- Sam l'a appelé en urgence.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- La rouquine, ils l'ont repéré, encore. J'espère que cette fois ça sera la bonne. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me rassura t il car je m'étais senti blanchir. Ai un peu confiance en eux.

Je fus incapable de répondre, trop occupée à essayer de contrôler mes tremblements.

- Attend dans la chambre de Jake si tu veux, je pense que la rediffusion du match de la semaine dernière ne t'intéresse pas ?

Je ne comprendrais décidemment jamais Billy. Comment pouvait-il rester patiemment sans bouger à regarder un match alors que son fils risquait sa vie. Mon Jacob. Je l'imaginer devant Victoria, les cheveux rougeoyants. Cette vision m'était insupportable. J'entrais dans la chambre de Jake, secouant la tête pour effacer cette image. Je m'assis sur son lit, des frisons me parcoururent. Je me mis à détailler la minuscule chambre de l'indien. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum. Un petit bureau et sa chaise, une commode avec dessus une photo de Jacob encore enfant, son père et sa mère. Ils avaient l'air très heureux. Je pensais alors que Jake ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle. J'avais un souvenir très flou de la femme. Je n'étais âgée de pas plus de cinq ans lorsque je l'avais rencontrée. Les Black étaient venus nous rendre visite lorsque j'étais en vacance chez Charlie. Les accidents arrivaient si vite. Je regardais à travers le rideau. Mais personne en vue. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. On avait beau me répéter que les loups étaient forts, rapides, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Les minutes étaient longues. J'avais chaud. J'étais secoué de tremblements et des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissaient. Je me relevais et entrebâillais la fenêtre. Je m'allongeais sur le sommier, posais la tête sur l'oreiller. Il était imprégné de l'odeur de Jacob. Je respirai profondément pour me relaxer. Le temps me paraissait s'être arrêter. Des voix me firent sursauter. Je me redressais légèrement, toujours allongée sur le ventre, l'oreiller de Jacob dans les bras, je tendais l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on l'aura la prochaine fois. J'en suis sur, on commence à la connaitre. Cette fois, on y était presque.

C'était Sam, je me rapprochais de la fenêtre entrouverte.

- J'étais à ça ! s'exclama Jacob.

Apparemment ils n'étaient que tout les deux.

- Je sais que régler son compte à cette sangsue te tient particulièrement à cœur…pour protéger Bella.

- Oui. Je ne veux plus qu'elle s'inquiète. Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est normal. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la meute soit déconcentrée et je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise leurs petites réflexions…

De quoi parlaient-ils ?

- En tout cas, tu sais ce que j'en pense Jacob.

- Je sais, mais tu as tord.

- Elle n'est pas pour toi. Tu le sais, enchaina Sam.

- Et moi je suis sur du contraire.

- Tu ne t'es pas imprégné !

- Et alors ? s'énerva Jacob. Je sais que c'est elle. Je le sens c'est tout. Il y a quelque chose malgré ce que tu peux penser ! Elle fait partie de moi, comme je fais partie d'elle.

Ainsi ils parlaient de moi. Et Sam avait raison. Je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, je les essuyais d'un bref geste de la main.

- Oui je ne dit pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, seulement…

- Stop ! Écoute Sam, je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'être sûr, mais selon mon père, continua Jacob, il existerait un autre…

Je fermais la fenêtre discrètement, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je me rendais compte de la complexité de notre relation avec Jake, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire. C'était d'autant plus difficile. Je ne voulais pas être confrontée à cela. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je n'écoute la porte d'entrée. Décidemment Sam et lui avaient longuement débattu à mon sujet.

- Bella est là, elle attend dans ta chambre.

- Ok, merci Papa.

Je m'assis sur le lit, me concentrais pour afficher une mine joyeuse avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Les bruits de pas approchaient de plus en plus. Je respirais profondément une dernière fois. Jacob apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de sport, il la referma doucement derrière lui. Il resta quelques secondes à m'observer la main dans les cheveux, ce qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

- Salut Bella… désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Je le regardais incrédule avant de me jeter à son cou. Il fut surprit, mais m'enlaça fermement contre lui.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, tu n'imagines même pas !

- Tu étais là, tu ne craignais rien…

- Mais c'est pour TOI que j'ai peur, tu ne comprends donc pas !

Je le relâchais en me reculant. A croire que j'étais la seule à considérer Victoria comme un danger. Je baissais le regard, et remarqua une plaie déjà en train de se refermer sur son bas ventre. Je tendais ma main pour l'effleurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'ici cinq minutes je n'aurais plus rien.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose…je…je sais que…écoute, je ne tolère pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Je préférerais mille fois que Victoria me tue plutôt qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Non ne m'interromps pas ! dis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existerais plus. Tu es…ma seule raison de vivre Jake. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'arrive à me sentir vivante. Est-ce que tu saisis cela ?

Pour toute réponse, il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille, fourra son visage dans mes cheveux et murmura ;

- Jamais, jamais je ne te quitterais. Je serais toujours là Bella. Tu le sais...

A présent c'est lui qui me forçait à le regarder en me soulevant le menton.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Je veux que tu fasses attention...

- Promis.

Je soupirais. Je m'en voulais tellement. C'était moi et moi celle que la vampire désirait. Je mettais tellement de vies en danger. Je me libérais de l'étreinte de Jacob. Et me retournais pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perçoive mon inquiétude. Je m'aperçus que le temps c'était mit à la pluie. Je fis un pas, deux pas…

- Bella…

Je sentis une main chaude attraper mon poignet, Jacob m'attira férocement contre lui et avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je sentis ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. Mon ventre se souleva, les papillons firent leur apparition. Sa chaleur me pénétra toute entière, le soleil rougeoya, couleur violente qui s'accordait à notre étreinte. Nous ne faisions à nouveau plus qu'un. J'avais l'impression à ce moment là d'être une partie de lui. Comme Jacob l'avait dit à Sam un peu auparavant, il faisait partie de moi, et je faisais partie intégrale de lui. C'était vraiment une sensation particulière, indéfinissable. Je me sentais intouchable, forte, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou et agrippais ses cheveux. Ma tête me tournait. Jacob arrêta le baiser à ma plus grande déception. Il resta cependant tout proche de moi, nos lèvres s'effleuraient toujours.

- N'oublie pas de respirer Bella…me dit il en retenant un sourire. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'excuser ?

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir embrassé sans te demander la permission ?

Je hochais simplement la tête, encore envoûtée par son haleine brûlante. Je fis glisser mes mains de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir. Sa peau douce et brûlante réchauffait mes mains. Chaleur qui s'imprégnait petit à petit dans tout mon corps. Je dois avouer que Jacob était vraiment très attirant. Oserais-je même employer, le terme de « sexy » ? Je crois oui. Je sentais ses muscles clairement dessinés sous mes doigts. Comment étais ce possible que ce garçon n'ait que 17 ans ? Il se recula pour me regarder.

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda t il.

- Et bien…il pleut, alors autant rester là.

- Ok, ça me va. Tant qu'on est ensemble après tout…

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Je le suivis. Il prit doucement ma main.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai beaucoup douté...toute la nuit en fait ! Ria t il. Mais tu es venue.

- Je te l'avais dit, le rappelais je.

- Du coup, je suis exténué ! Dit-il en s'allongeant.

- Repose-toi si tu as envie.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir alors que tu es là ! S'exclama t il en riant. Allez, viens prés de moi.

Il posa sa main sur ma taille pour m'accompagner dans mon déplacement. Entourée de son bras, je me couchais à coté de lui, me collais à son flanc et posais ma tête sur son torse. Je restais un moment comme cela, caressant son buste, en profitant de l'instant et de la chaleur de Jake. Je me sentais incroyablement bien. Et cela me surprenait toujours autant. Je levais la tête pour regarder son visage, il était pensif. Préoccupé même.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Quil...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- La fièvre...il va bientôt nous rejoindre.

- Oh... ça t'inquiètes ?

- Oui et non. Il va être heureux de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passe je pense, mais en même temps, ça va changer sa vie.

Je perçu le son triste de sa voix. Jake n'acceptait toujours pas sa condition de loup, je le voyais comme son nez au milieu de la figure. Je le connaissais si bien maintenant.

- Je pensais que tu étais plus heureux...que tu t'étais habitué.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, me rassura t il en souriant. C'est même parfois excitant comme avec ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Au début, ça a été comme d'être enrôlé dans une guerre dont j'ignorais l'existence. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Mais je m'y fais. Et ta présence m'aide beaucoup. Parce qu'avec toi, j'arrive à être et retrouver le Jacob d'avant. Celui que j'ai tant peur te perdre. Le loup prend une grande place, et je suis terrifié à l'idée de...disparaître petit à petit. Parfois j'ai l'impression de me perdre.

C'était la première fois que Jacob se confiait comme cela à moi. J'étais à la fois touchée et meurtrie par sa souffrance et ses craintes. Jake souffrait donc moi aussi. Je me rappelais le temps où également je distinguais mon ami comme Mon Jacob et le Jacob de Sam. C'était étrange que lui aussi fasse cette différence. Je me redressais sur mes coudes, approchais mon visage du sien et le regarda intensément.

- Jacob Black, que tu sois l'humain ou le loup, tu restes le même. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour te rendre compte à quel point tu es unique et incroyable. Mais s'il le faut, je suis prête jour après jour à te rappeler qui tu es. A te rappeler comme tu es bon, généreux, droit, et fidèle. Jake, ne doute jamais de toi, tu es fort et tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Bella...souffla t il en caressant ma joue après m'avoir observée en silence un moment. Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...répondis je simplement.

Ses mains me soulevèrent et je me retrouvais allonger sur lui. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et plein d'amour. La douceur se transforma vite en passion. Je sentis la main de Jake passer sous mon tee-shirt et caresser mon dos; je frissonnais. Ma respiration s'accéléra ainsi que le rythme de mon cœur. Je me reculais légèrement le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Son autre main fourrageait dans mes cheveux, tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Je perdais pied. Et je sentais qu'il en était de même pour Jacob. Sa respiration était aussi rapide que la mienne. Sans que je m'y attende, il me fit basculer et il se retrouva au dessus de moi. J'attirais son visage vers moi pour retrouver ses lèvres. J'entrouvrais ma bouche et laissais ma langue rencontrer la sienne. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Je frissonnais et bouillais à la fois. Lui tressaillit. Mes doigts parcouraient son échine pendant que lui caressait mes cuisses, mes hanches, pour remonter jusqu'à ma taille. Je pris alors conscience du plaisir de ne pas avoir à surveiller mes gestes envers Jake. Pouvoir toucher son corps comme je le voulais sans avoir peur qu'il ne me rejette où qu'il m'arrête. Tant de différence existait entre Edward et lui. Le vampire et le loup, la glace et le feu, la mort et la vie. Car c'est ce que représentait Jacob, ma vie... Mon ventre se souleva lorsque je sentis les doigts de Jacob au contact de ma peau sous mon vêtement. Il retira sa main et se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir faire cela…pouvoir te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser…

- Alors ne t'arrête pas, le suppliais dans un soupir.

- Tu veux vraiment me rendre fou ?! demanda t il en riant.

- Quoi ? m'étonnais je en le regardant se coucher à mes cotés.

- N'oublie pas que je reste un ado plein d'hormones !

- Voilà qui remet les choses à leur place, toi qui te disais être le plus vieux ! je peux facilement t'enlever une dizaine d'années maintenant! Me moquais-je en repensant à nos moments passés au garage.

Je mêlais mes rires au sien. Tout paraissait si léger avec Jacob. C'était simple et naturel. J'aurais pu être gêné par ses propos. Car j'avais très bien comprit ce que cela sous entendait. Cependant je n'avais pas relevé. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas encore, ne serait ce que penser à cette éventualité…celle d'aller plus loin avec Jake. Comment aurais je pu imaginer faire l'amour avec lui, alors qu'il y a encore quelque jours je me croyais éperdument amoureuse d'Edward et m'accrochais au moindre souvenir qui pouvait me relier à lui. Tout avait basculé si vite. L'acceptation de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mon ami avait tout changé, et remettait tout en question. Mais bizarrement l'idée d'être intime avec Jake ne m'effrayait pas.

Nous restions l'après midi l'un dans les bras de l'autre, profitant simplement de l'instant. La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Je rentrais chez moi juste à temps pour préparer le diner. Mon père me fit remarquer subtilement que j'avais pris des couleurs. Après vérification dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je dois dire qu'il avait raison, je reprenais visage humain, mes yeux pétillaient et mes pommettes étaient légèrement rosies. Après une bonne douche, je me couchais avec le sourire. J'étais certaine à présent que ma vie allait changée. Fini les cauchemars, fini le trou béant, fini la douleur et la souffrance, fini les crises de larmes. J'avais choisi Jacob, j'avais choisi la vie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lundi suivant je passais une journée ordinaire, j'étais allé en cours et avais supporté les railleries de Mike au sujet de « mon ami indien » avec lequel j'avais encore passé le weekend.

Tu devrais passer ton temps avec des gens de ton âge, pas avec des gamins de la réserve. M'avait-il dit.

Je rentrais chez moi, soulagée d'avoir vaincu ce premier jour de semaine. Jacob me passa un coup de fil, il était de ronde toute la soirée. Je fus un peu déçue. J'avais espéré le voir ce soir là. Je préparais donc le diner pour moi et Charlie. Je commençais ensuite mes devoirs et m'avança même pour toute la semaine. Cette nuit là, fut particulièrement agitée. J'étais avec Jacob, dans la forêt habituelle de mes rêves. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un éclair rouge vif au milieu des arbres. Jake m'ordonnait de courir, de partir le plus loin possible, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul contre elle. Alors en une seconde je la vis, ses cheveux tels des flammes rouges vives qui flottaient au gré du vent. Vitoria… je me réveillais alors en sursaut. N'ayant pas le courage de me rendormir, je me levais directement malgré l'heure, je passais un bon moment dans la salle de bain, puis j'enfilais mon jeans et une chemise.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Salut Charlie.

- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui. Tu es tombée du lit ?

- On peut dire oui.

Je m'assis et mangea ce qui me passa sous la main. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le soleil rayonnait. Je pris mon sac et me dirigea vers ma camionnette, je serais en avance au lycée, comme cela je pourrais revoir mes notes pour le devoir de sciences. Je mis la clé dans le contact, je la tournai, rien ne se produisit. Le moteur ne rugissait pas, il se contentait de cliqueter. Je recommençai, et toujours rien. Non, je n'avais pas besoin de ça…je réessayais une autre fois, sas résultat. La journée s'annonçait mal. Je vis sortir Charlie de la maison. J'avais eu raison de vouloir partir tôt ce matin. J'ouvris la portière et appela mon père.

- Papa ! appelais-je. La voiture ne veut pas démarrer !

- Oh. Attend, ressaye. C'est surement la batterie, constata t il pendant que je m'affairer à démarrer la Chevrolet.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai…soufflais je.

- Allez je te dépose, ce n'est pas grave. Je me charge de la faire réparer.

- Ok.

Je montais dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. Heureusement, les autres élèves ne seront pas encore arrivés. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me voient débarquer dans une voiture de police. Même s'ils savaient très bien que j'étais la fille du shérif. Le trajet fut silencieux, comme tous les moments passés avec Charlie. Il s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du parking.

- Merci Charlie.

- De rien. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir venir te chercher. Tu devras rentrer à pied.

- Pas grave, il fait beau.

- Bonne journée.

- Ouai, merci. Toi aussi

J'allais m'assoir sur un banc le temps que le monde arrive un peu. La bande ne tarda pas à arriver, je leur adressai un signe de la main.

- Hey Bella ! tu es là, demanda Mike. Je n'ai pas vu ta camionnette.

- Non, elle est en panne. C'est mon père qui m'a déposée.

Sur ces paroles nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe. La matinée fut très longue. J'essayais de suivre les cours mais j'avais décidemment l'esprit ailleurs. Je pensais à Jacob. Il me manquait terriblement. Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'un jour et une matinée que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mais le temps me paraissait considérablement long. Le midi Mike me proposa de me ramener chez moi à la fin des cours. Offre que je déclinais aussitôt. Il paraissait déçu, mais je n'avais aucunement envie d'être seule avec lui.

La sonnerie qui annonçait le dernier cours retentit alors. Je me rendis sur le parking. Le soleil avait disparut et laisser place aux nuages. Je soupirais.

- Ce n'est pas ton ami là-bas Bella ? m'interpelle Angela.

- Quoi ? où ça ? demandais-je surprise.

- Tu ne m'avais as dit qu'il était…aussi mignon, je comprends pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec lui maintenant !

Je suivis du regard la direction qu'Angela m'indiquait, et c'est alors que je vis garée la Volkswagen que je connaissais si bien. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque je reconnus son conducteur adossé à la portière passagère. J'ai eu du mal à m'empêcher de ne pas courir pour se jeter à son cou. Je remarquai que les yeux de mes camarades s'élargissaient en prenant la mesure du mètre quatre vingt quinze de Jacob, de son corps musclé comme celui d'aucun autre garçon de seize ans. Ils détaillaient son tee-shirt moulant noir sans manche. Cependant ils détournaient assez vite leur regard et passaient au large maintenant une sorte de bulle territoriale. Il m'adressa un de ses larges sourires lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je saluais Angela et rejoignis mon ami.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut…Jake…mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Charlie a appelé Billy…avoua t il en me souriant - Dieu que j'aimais qu'il me sourit ainsi. – Il a demandé si je pouvais passer voir ta camionnette. Je m'en suis occupé cet après midi, comme j'étais de garde cette nuit, je ne suis pas allé en cours. Elle est comme neuve ! Ta batterie était juste déchargée.

- Merci.

- Je t'en pris. Donc je me suis dit comme j'étais à coté, que je pourrais venir te chercher.

- Gentille attention, dis je en lui souriant, car j'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'il soit là.

Il me prit la main, je m'approchais alors de lui, je voulais le sentir contre moi, mais je stoppais mon mouvement, consciente des regards rivés sur nous. Sentant mon malaise Jacob lâcha ma main.

- Jake, je suis…dis je en tentant de m'expliquer.

- Ne t'en fait pas…les relations secrètes sont les plus excitantes ! ria t il en m'ouvrant la portière.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je montais dans la voiture. Il me rejoignit et démarra la Golf.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas parlé du coût de mon intervention…m'informa t il.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, disons que tu m'es redevable.

- Que puis-je faire en retour ?

- Je pensais que…étant donné que je ne vais en cours que deux fois par semaine, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide. Billy me tape sur les nerfs. Donc je cherche une personne intelligente, douée, patiente et tant qu'à faire plutôt jolie pour me donner des cours particulier.

- Et cette fameuse personne aux innombrables qualités, ça serait moi ? supposais-je.

- Dans le mile.

- Ne serait ce pas également une excuse pour passer du temps avec moi.

- Disons que par la même occasion, ça m'arrange bien !

- Alors j'accepte. Je serais ton professeur, répondis en riant. Mais tu as intérêt à être discipliné et faire tout ce que je te dirais.

- A la limite de ce dont je suis capable.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Tu crois me faire peur Isabella Swan ? m'interrogea t il avec un sourire en coin.

- Professeur Isabella Swan, rectifiais je, hilare.

Nous ne tardions pas à arriver chez moi. Je l'invitais à rentrer, et jetais mon sac de cours dans l'entrée. Je pris alors le temps de le regarder. Je ne tardais pas à séparer la distance qui était installée entre nous. Je le serrais contre moi.

- Tu m'as manqué Jake.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, et me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassais tendrement. Il caressa ma joue. Sa chaleur me pénétra toute entière. Il me serra plus fort contre son torse. A bout de souffle je me reculais.

- Ton premier cours peut surement attendre demain ? Billy ne m'en voudra pas ?

- Je lui dirais qu'on a travaillé comme des fous.

Je lui pris la main et le conduisais jusqu'à ma chambre à l'étage. Je ne tenais pas à rester dans le salon, je ne voulais pas que Charlie nous surprenne ou nous interrompe de nouveau. Au moment où je montais les marches, j'étais euphorique, heureuse d'être avec Jacob. Je le remerciais toujours intérieurement de m'avoir redonné l'humanité que j'avais perdue.

Nous restions allongés sur mon lit un moment, après un long baiser, je regardais Jacob. Il avait l'air pensif tout à coup.

- Jake ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Ca va.

- Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui te préoccupe Jacob Black.

- J'ai peur de ta réaction…

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je…je me demandais où tu es étais…est ce que tu penses encore à lui ?

Je me figeais, ainsi c'est ce qui tourmentait Jake. Son visage se fit alors inquiet, attendant une réponse de ma part. Son souvenir cependant ne me donna pas la peine à laquelle je m'étais attendue. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Mais ce dernier étais plutôt dû à l'inquiétude de Jacob.

- Ca m'arrive encore, parfois, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais jamais quand tu es là, le rassurais je.

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Puis je te poser une autre question ? me demanda t il.

- Bien sur.

- J'embrasse mieux que lui ?

Cette question me désarçonna encore plus que la première. Je le regardais les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Lui affichait un air sérieux. Comment répondre à cette question. Comment réussir à comparer deux relations aussi différentes.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable.

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva sur moi, ses lèvres cherchaient avidement les miennes. Il m'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel je répondis avec la même urgence. Il se redressa et m'observa à bout de souffle.

- Est-ce qu'il t'embrassait comme ça ?

- Non, répondis dans un souffle avant de l'attirer vers moi et de retrouver sa bouche.

Je resserrais ma prise autour de son cou. Sa main caressa mon épaule avant de parcourir mon bras, mes cotes, ma taille, ma hanche, ma cuisse. Je cessais de respirer. Il souleva ma jambe droite pour l'amener sur lui. Je m'enflammais. Je ramenais mon autre jambe sur lui, pendant qu'il caressait ma taille.

- Est-ce qu'il te touchait comme ça aussi ?

Je hochais la tête. Bien sur que non Edward ne m'avait jamais touché comme cela. Il avait bien trop peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour moi. L'envie, le désir, la passion étaient des émotions que j'avais juste effleurées pour l'instant. Mais avec Jacob, elles ne cessaient de croitre. J'aimais sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, caresser sa peau brulante, serrer son torse musclé contre moi. Je ne me sentais complète qu'à ces moments là. Plus j'étais proche de Jake et plus je sentais quelque chose en moi se développer. Une émotion que je n'arrivais encore pas à définir. La nuit était tombée désormais. Je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Son dos réchauffa mes paumes. Ma soif de lui s'accentua lorsque je sentis sa main effleurer ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais chaud, je commençais à transpirer. Jacob m'aider à retirer ma chemise, je n'étais plus vêtue que d'un débardeur à fines bretelles. Il embrassa ma mâchoire, puis mon cou, pour descendre jusqu'à mes épaules. J'avais l'impression d'être en flamme. Je portais mes mains sur le tee-shirt de Jacob et le tirais vers moi, il se redressa pour m'aider à le lui enlever. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre mon corps. Je le ramener contre moi et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue chercha la mienne. La passion grandissait, je me sentais perdre toute maitrise. Plus rien n'existait à part nous. Nos souffles devenaient de plus en plus effrénés. La sensation particulière réapparut, beaucoup plus forte que les autres fois. Elle me poussait à aller plus loin, à aller au bout de mon désir. Je resserrais notre étreinte. Je voulais lui appartenir, je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne. J'avais envie de lui. Soudain, je sentis une lumière malgré mes paupières closes. Jacob dut la sentir aussi car il arrêta le baiser en premier. J'ouvrais les yeux et tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. L'éclat dura quelques secondes, puis nous entendîmes une portière claquer.

- Charlie, murmurais-je.

- Oui…dit-il en soupirant.

Il se laissa doucement tomber sur moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je caressais alors ses cheveux, tout aussi déçue que lui.

Jacob resta encore un moment et rentra chez lui avant le diner. Il revint les autres soirs de la semaine prétextant les cours particuliers que j'étais censée lui donner et que nous commencions seulement une fois que Charlie se garait dans l'allée de la maison. La semaine passa rapidement. Le vendredi soir, je passais la soirée à la Push avec le reste de la meute. Le samedi après midi nous ressortions de nouveau les motos. Après un long tour, nous nous arrêtâmes un moment sur la plage. Nous marchions main dans la main, tout allait pour le mieux, j'étais de nouveau heureuse. Le souvenir d'Edward était toujours là, mais il était beaucoup moins présent dans mon esprit et ne provoquais plus en moi ces flots déferlants de douleur et de tristesse. C'était désormais une mer calme et sans vague, comme celle que je contemplais actuellement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je continuais d'avancer, mais je fus contrainte de m'arrêter. Jake venait de se figer. Il serra ma main avec force. Son visage blêmit. Des tremblements commençaient à le secouer. Son regard se durcit et ses narines se dilatèrent. A ce moment là, Jake me parut effrayant.

- Jacob ? couinais-je.

- Bella, prends la moto, et retournes chez Billy, attends moi là-bas.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis. Prends la moto, vas t'en, et vas le plus vite possible !

Je compris alors. Sa panique soudaine et ses tremblements ne pouvaient être dus qu'à une seule personne.

- Elle est là ? demandais d'une voix blême.

- Oui.

* * *

Bonjour a tous !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui voulaient de l'action, comme notamment Grenadiine, vous allez être servie ! ^^

Je sais je coupe au mauvais moment ! Mais c'est ça le suspens ! Victoria sera au rendez-vous, un combat se veut inévitable. Mais qui en sortira vainqueur ? La réponse bientôt !

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous de vos encouragements, et de prendre le temps de poster des reviews ! Sa me touche beaucoup, et votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Donc continuez à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour a tous ! Désolé du retard, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire avec les fêtes de fin d'années qui arrivent à grands pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

- Fais ce que je te dis Bella ! Pour une fois ! s'emporta Jake.

Je restais figée, paralysée par la peur. Mon pire cauchemar était tout proche de moi. Victoria était là, elle me cherchait toujours. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Moi vivante, elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle réitérerait ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'elle est trouvé une faille pour m'atteindre. Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement. Je revoyais si clairement ses traits magnifiques dans mes pensées, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux rouges... Alors je pensai à Jacob, face à _elle_, prête à bondir, et ses dents aiguisées, qui pouvaient si facilement le blesser ou même… pire. Jacob…Mon Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'imaginer seul devant Victoria. Il était peut être fort, rapide, comme il aimait me le répéter, mais à mes yeux il restait un adolescent de seize ans, adolescent que j'aimais plus que je n'aurais du. Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. S'il venait à lui arriver malheur, je n'y survivrais pas, je le savais. J'étais prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Jacob me secoua pour que je reprenne mes esprits.

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi, m'empressais-je de dire sortant de ma catatonie.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Prends la moto et pars, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que tu es dans les parages. Elle doit être à quelques kilomètres, mais si j'ai réussi à la sentir, elle ne va certainement pas tarder à te repérer.

Je m'agrippais à son bras alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de moi. La peur me submergea, le terme d'horreur serait même plus approprié.

- Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul Jake ! criai-je.

- Les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver, des que je me transformerais je les préviendrais. C'est Jared qui est de ronde à cette heure. Peut être même l'a-t-il déjà repérée. Maintenant vas t'en, je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps, m'ordonna t il en haussant la voix.

- Viens avec moi… j'ai besoin de toi, tentais je à nouveau.

- Je…je dois y aller Bella.

Son visage s'était adouci, et je pus voir le tiraillement qu'il ressentait alors dans ses yeux. Rester avec moi ou aller pourchasser et tuer Victoria une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je t'en pris…

- Non. Il faut que j'y aille. Désolé. Maintenant vas t'en ! S'il te plait, rentre chez moi.

Il commençait à se mettre en colère et je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui faire entendre raison. Je pris une profonde inspiration et hochais simplement la tête en guise d'approbation. Il m'observa soulagé, voyant que je capitulais. Je pris le temps de le détailler une dernière fois avant de partir. J'étais pourtant _heureuse _il y a encore cinq minutes, je me réjouissais d'avoir enfin réussi à enfouir mon chagrin dans une part de moi, d'avoir enfermé à double tour mes souvenirs d'Edward et jeté la clé. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée en me rendant compte que le bonheur était encore une chose à laquelle j'avais droit. Et voilà qu'on me l'avait furieusement arraché. Qu'on l'avait réduit en lambeaux. Je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues, je m'aperçu alors que je pleurai. Les larmes coulaient malgré moi.

- Soit prudent Jake. Je t'en pris, reviens moi vite.

- Promis, soupira t il en posant ses mains sur mes joues, et essuyant mes larmes.

- Je t'aime, murmurais je.

- Je sais…

A ce moment là, il me regarda intensément, et je crus un instant voir son âme. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles noires, il coupa le contact et je sentis ses lèvres chaudes s'écraser sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser rapide, urgent, mais qui voulait tant dire.

Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi en courant, plantée là, où il m'avait laissée. Il se retourna soudainement, et avec un air furieux il pointa du doigt les motos restées à la sortie du chemin menant à la plage. Il attendit que je me mette à courir vers les engins avant de reprendre sa route jusqu'à foret. Un dernier regard m'a permit de voir qu'il retirait son tee-shirt. Il galopait, tremblant déjà de tout son corps, signe avant-coureur de sa transformation.

Je démarrais en trombe la moto, et me mit en route pour rejoindre la maison de Billy. Le trajet fut court étant donné la distance entre la plage et le domicile des Black. Je laissai tomber la moto sur le sol par la précipitation du moment. Il fallait que je vois Billy, peut être que Jacob n'avait pas réussi à prévenir la meute. Et s'il était seul contre elle ? Je me hâtai vers l'entrée et aperçu Billy au pas de la porte.

- On m'a prévenu que tu arrivais.

- Billy, Victoria est…Jacob est…haletais je.

- Calmes toi Bella. Respire. Tout va bien, les autres étaient là, ils sont partis le rejoindre.

Un poids se souleva de ma poitrine. Le reste de la meute était là-bas. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais ce soulagement ne fut que temporaire. Qu'allais-je faire ? Attendre patiemment ? Non c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas rester là alors que Jake risquait sa vie. Je regardais Billy. Il était toujours aussi paisible, aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Comment faites-vous ? Comment pouvez vous rester là alors que Jacob…

- J'ai confiance en mon fils et en la meute. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- C'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance. Victoria est…c'est un vampire bon sang ! dis-je en colère comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte du danger.

Un vampire ! Ce nom devrait faire frémir n'importe qui. Mais pas Billy. Ces derniers étaient forts, rapides, durs comme le marbre. Presque impossible à tuer. Il est vrai que la meute avait déjà eu raison de Laurent. Mais_, elle._ Elle s'échappait toujours au bon moment, elle était forte, plus forte qu'un autre vampire. Peut être même étais-ce cela son don ? Le don de savoir préserver sa vie en quelconque situation, de savoir s'éclipser au bon moment.

- Bella, reprit le vieil indien, ils sont des loups, six loups, insista t-il, ils n'auront aucun problème pour venir a bout d'un seul vampire.

- Six loups ? Je me surpris à compter dans ma tête. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob. Ils n'étaient que cinq.

- Oh. Quil ? il a rejoint la meute ?

- Oui, sa mutation est terminée. Maintenant si tu ne vois pas d'objections, je vais voir la fin du match, dit-il après un moment. Attend à l'intérieur.

- Non je préfère rester dehors, répondis-je en pensant qu'il me serait impossible de rester enfermée dans une pièce.

- Comme tu veux. Mais ne t'éloigne pas surtout.

Je le regardais silencieusement faire demi-tour dans son fauteuil. Il ferma la porte après un dernier regard d'avertissement. Je pris place sur le vieux banc à coté du garage. Combien de temps s'écoulait- il réellement ? J'avais l'impression que l'attente durait des heures et des heures. C'était insupportable. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Jacob ou à n'importe quel membre de la meute, je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà préparer mon testament et mon cercueil, car je ne supporterais pas de vivre avec cette pensée. Si seulement je pouvais être utile, être d'une quelconque aide...mais à quoi bon, contre Victoria je n'étais bonne à rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire, à part attendre. Et cette idée m'était intolérable. Une pensée me vint alors à l'esprit, une vision que j'aurai d'ailleurs préféré ne pas avoir. A cet instant je m'étais imaginée vampire…j'aurai pu alors les aider, j'aurai pu me défendre seule. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être une simple humaine avec une force misérable et une malchance qui me suivait partout où j'allais. J'étais une simple et banal humaine, entourée de créatures surnaturelles. Comme le monde était mal fait. J'entrainai les gens que j'aimais dans mon malheur, et mon danger. Je soupirai, me prenant la tête entre mes mains tremblantes. Pourquoi n'étais je pas moi aussi douée en quelque chose ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas de super pouvoir comme la plupart de mes fréquentations ? Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était atroce. Je bondis sur mes pieds. Mieux valait encore marcher, je n'en pouvais plus de rester assise.

Je fis le tour de la maison de briques rouges une fois…puis une autre, ne me rendant pas vraiment compte d'où j'allais. Je voyais de temps à autre le rideau du salon bouger. Billy me tenait à l'œil. C'est alors que sans prévenir, soudainement j'entendis un hurlement. Un hurlement à glacer le sang, de ceux qui ne présage rien de bon. Je cessais de respirer, j'ai cru que mon cœur c'était arrêter de battre. Un cri de douleur…voilà ce que c'était. Et qui, de plus est, n'était pas humain. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, je m'étais précipitée vers l'orée de la forêt. J'entendis une voix grave derrière moi.

- Bella !

Je me retournai, j'aperçu Billy à l'entrée de la maison.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner, reviens ici, m'ordonna t il.

Je regardai le père de Jacob avant de reporter mon attention sur les arbres devant moi. J'adressai alors un regard d'excuse à Billy, et me mis à courir à travers les arbres.

- BELLA !!

J'écoutai hurler l'indien, mais ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. J'eu honte tout à coup…j'avais l'impression de profiter du handicap de Billy pour filer comme une voleuse. Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne savais pas qui avait poussé ce cri, mais cela m'était égal, il était arrivé quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Peut être que si Victoria me repérait, elle serait déstabilisée un moment. Peut être assez de temps pour qu'un des membres de la meute puisse la coincer. Ils pourraient profiter d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour l'avoir, et cela avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me tuer. Je m'arrêtai complètement à bout de souffle. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et respirais profondément quelques instants. Je ne savais même pas où aller. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avais prit de partir comme ça ? Je regardais autour de moi, et décidai de suivre mon intuition ; je pris par la droite. Je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi mais je me sentais attirer par cette direction. J'ai couru encore un moment, trébuchant de temps en temps, me rattrapant de justesse aux troncs d'arbres. J'écoutai alors un bruit, je me figeai immédiatement, stoppant ma course effrénée. Mon cœur battait rapidement, je m'empêchai de respirer. Quelqu'un était là. Je le sentais. Une vague de froid me traversa. Sensation de froid familière…trop familière. Je sus alors qu'elle était là. Je sus alors que s'en étais fini.

* * *

Voila pour ce douzième chapitre. Je sais, je fais durer le suspens ! Qui a hurlé ? Cette personne est-elle morte ? Bella va t elle se faire manger par Victoria ? Jacob va t il arriver pour la sauver ? Tant de questions !

Je vais essayer de poster la suite avant la fin de l'année. Je ne garantis rien, mais je vais vraiment faire mon possible.

Pour répondre à plusieurs lecteurs, Edward fera bien son retour…je ne vous dis pas quand, mais c'est bien prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas oublié ! J'ai également pu voir que certaines personnes attendaient un lemon…j'avais classé mon histoire en rated T, car à vrai dire je n'avais pas pensé en faire un, et je n'en ai même jamais écrit …mais si vous êtes nombreux à en vouloir un, je peux toujours essayer. Laissez-moi votre avis. Enfin, je remercie tous ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews ! Ma seule motivation d'écrire c'est de faire partager aux autres, et donner un peu de plaisir à la lecture, alors je suis super contente quand je vois que vous appréciez mon histoire !

Au cas où, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances !

Et n'oubliez pas, laissez des commentaires !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noel et que le papa Noel vous a bien gâté. Comme vous le voyez j'ai trouvé le temps pour écrire ce treizième chapitre avant la fin de l'année ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

Mon sang se figea. J'inspirai profondément pour essayer de calmer la chamade de mon cœur. Je sentais sa présence. Devais-je me retourner ? Regarder la mort en face était un acte courageux ; mais je ne croyais pas être douée de cette qualité. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements. Au moins une minute c'était écoulée maintenant. Pourquoi ne me tuait elle pas. Je savais qu'elle était là. Victoria. L'atmosphère était froide due à la présence imminente d'un vampire. J'en étais certaine. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, il fallait que je me retourne. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait. Tout doucement mon corps pivota. Ce que je vis alors m'ébahi.

- Bonjour Isabella.

Sa voix était feutrée, très belle, elle sonnait comme une douce chanson à mes oreilles. C'était une femme. Vampire bien sur. Sa peau était d'une blancheur de marbre, ses cheveux étaient clairs, blonds presque argentés, ils étaient raides, coupés au niveau du menton et séparés par une raie bien droite au milieu. Je ne la connaissais pas. J'étais absolument certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Mais un détail me stupéfia tout à coup. Ses yeux. Ses yeux dorés que je n'avais connu jusqu'alors chez une seule famille…les Cullen. Je me souvins alors d'une discussion avec Edward. Il m'avait parlé de l'existence d'une autre famille semblable à la sienne. Les Denali. Une part de moi ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. J'étais sur d'une chose, elle ne buvait pas de sang humain, son regard en était la preuve.

- D'où…d'où connaissez vous mon nom ? demandais-je.

- Disons que ta réputation t'a précédée, me répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, une dizaine de centimètres me séparait d'elle à présent. Elle effleura ma joue de sa main froide. Un frisson me parcourut. Un grognement me fit sursauter. Le bruit venait de derrière la vampire. Je tendis la tête, pendant qu'elle se retournait. Un énorme loup noir apparut au milieu des arbres, il avançait prudemment, comme s'il se méfiait.

- Sam, murmurais-je.

- Viens avec moi, me dit la jeune femme en m'agrippant le bras.

Elle me jeta hâtivement sur son dos, et se mit à courir. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je relevai la tête et vis Sam courir après nous, suivis Paul et Embry, du moins je croyais. Je vis un autre loup sortir des arbres sur le coté droit pour rejoindre la troupe. Jared. Je fus déçue, je ne reconnaissais toujours pas Jacob. Je repensais au cri de tout à l'heure et la peur me revint. Il fallait que je sache pour quelle raison il n'était pas la ? Mais pourquoi m'emmenait-elle ? La meute n'allait rien me faire. Et Victoria ? Pourquoi n'étaient ils plus à sa poursuite ? Pourquoi me pourchassaient-ils ? Si la vampire était bien un membre des Denali, elle ne trahirait pas la trêve mise en place par les Quileutes et les Cullen. Elle ne toucherait jamais un humain.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Stop ! Stop ! criai-je.

- Non, je dois t'emmener.

- Où ça ? reposez moi, je ne risque rien avec les loups, et vous non plus ! réussis je à dire malgré les tremblements de ma voix dus aux secousses.

Elle explosa d'un rire sinistre. Ce son me fit froid dans le dos.

- As-tu aussi dis cela à Laurent avant que ces vermines ne le tue ? me demanda t elle ton d'un cassant.

- Laurent ? Quoi ? Mais….

Alors je fis le rapprochement dans mon esprit. Laurent s'était installé chez les Denali après qu'Edward se soit mis poursuivre James. Laurent m'avait d'ailleurs dit avoir tissé des liens étroits avec une des sœurs de la famille. Mais que faisait-elle ici. Pourquoi était elle venu à Forks ?

- Oui Laurent était mon amant, maintenant si tu voulais bien te taire jusqu'à notre arrivée, je connais quelqu'un qui sera heureuse de te revoir.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? Laisser moi ! SAM ! SAAAAM !

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Qui serait heureux de me revoir ? Bon dieu, mais dans quelle panade je m'étais encore fourrée. Et voilà que les loups perdaient de la vitesse. Je les voyais de plus en plus rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement de ma vue. Il était inutile de me débattre, aucune lutte ne serait utile contre ma kidnappeuse. Soudain je me mis à espérer. Les Denali étaient des amis proches des Cullen. Peut être étaient-ce eux dont elle me parlait. Je ne connaissais nulle autre personne qui serait heureuse de me revoir à part mon « ex future » belle famille… Mais pourquoi, à ce moment là, aucun des Cullen ne seraient ils venus à ma rencontre. Alice…Carlisle…ou même, même Edward. Penser à son éventuel retour me fit une sensation étrange. J'avais perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour, balayer mes désirs et mes souvenirs de lui. Mais s'il était amené à revenir…que se passerait-il ? Rien. J'étais stupide de penser à cette éventualité. Il avait dit ne plus m'aimer. Il avait dit que je ne lui apportais rien de bon. Alors même s'il revenait à Forks, cela ne changerait rien à ma vie. Et puis, qu'est ce qui me prenait de penser à cela ? J'étais sur le dos d'une vampire inconnue, qui m'emmenait je ne sais où, et je pensais à Edward.

Je fermais les yeux, j'étais prise d'une horrible nausée due aux secousses. Quand est-ce qu'on allait s'arrêter ? Comme si elle avait entendue mes pensée, elle ralentie doucement. Je rouvris les yeux. Nous étions sortis de la forêt. Je ne saurais dire où l'on se trouvait exactement, mais certainement pas dans un lieu où les Cullen auraient élus domicile. Je détaillais plus attentivement le vieil entrepôt devant lequel nous venions de nous arrêter. Cet endroit faisait froid dans le dos. De grandes cheminées étaient édifiées, les murs en brique commençaient de s'effondrer. Il n'y avait aucun autre édifice aux alentours. Le lieu était abandonné depuis un long moment.

- Où sommes-nous ? tentais-je de demander d'une voix tremblante.

- Les loups n'ont jamais réussis à nous poursuivre jusque là. Nous y seront en sécurité.

Elle me posa à terre, mes jambes défaillirent et je me retrouvais vite à genoux sur le sol.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez ici !? criais-je.

- Je te l'ai dit, quelqu'un a hâte de te revoir. Allons-y.

Elle m'agrippa le bras avec une force incroyable et me releva, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri sous la douleur. Elle m'entraina jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et ouvrit la porte.

- C'est moi ! tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombée dans la forêt, s'écria t elle à peine entrée.

- Irina ?

La voix était très faible et provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Irina, c'était donc son prénom. Elle était bien une des trois sœurs des Denali. Elle referma la porte derrière nous. La pénombre tomba. Un mince rayon de soleil arrivait à percer une des fenêtres. Irina n'eut aucun mal à avancer grâce à sa vue ultra sensible, mais moi je trébuchai au moindre pas trop brusque. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à distinguer l'autre personne. Mais arrivée à mi longueur, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapides se dirigeant vers nous.

- Tu l'as attrapée ? s'écria la voix alors si faible il y a quelques instants.

Ma respiration s'accéléra à l'écoute de cette voix. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine. Pitié ne me dites pas que…Non…non…s'il vous plait. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Alors elle apparut, et je pus voir son visage dans le mince rayon de soleil. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, sa peau blanche comme le marbre, ses yeux rouges vifs assoiffés. Je pouvais même distinguer de fins éclats de diamant sur son épiderme. Victoria. J'étais en face de mon pire cauchemar. Et seule de surcroit. Sans vampire allié, sans loup garou à mes cotés.

Elle s'avança encore plus vers moi, et alors je m'aperçus qu'elle était salement amochée. Je croyais pourtant que les vampires ne pouvaient pas être blessés. Des morceaux de chairs avaient été arrachés sur ses bras, une partie de sa jambe droite était également touchée. Un gémissement étouffé sorti de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte, pendant que Victoria se laissait tomber à terre.

- Oh mon dieu, Vicky… que t'ont-ils fait ? s'époumona Irina en la rejoignant.

Ils ont failli m'avoir, mais je me suis échapper à temps. Ils t'ont sentis, et sont partis à ta recherche, me croyant trop faible pour fuir.

- Les sales vermines…s'ils n'étaient pas si nombreux…je les tuerais un par un.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois en avoir eu un.

Elle croyait en avoir eu un. Non ce n'est pas possible. Elle se trompe. Je repensais alors au cri effroyable que j'avais entendu chez Billy. Jacob…je ne l'avais pas vu à la poursuite d'Irina lorsqu'elle m'a emmené. Ni Quil. Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé. Victoria reprit la parole.

- Ce sont tes amis n'est ce pas ? me demanda t elle.

Je hochais simplement la tête pour toute réponse, incapable de dire un mot.

- A ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu es avec l'un d'eux désormais ?

- Oui, arrivais-je à murmurer.

- Victoria, continue ton récit, on a tout le temps pour s'occuper d'elle maintenant, pria Irina.

- Il y avait ce loup couleur chocolat. J'étais à ça de l'avoir, il était novice. Le plus jeune à mon avis, un nouveau. Ils n'étaient que cinq la dernière fois. Il a sans doute voulu faire ses preuves et c'est jeté sur moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'étais si facile que cela à tuer ? ria-t-elle. Je l'ai très vite mené et c'est à ce moment là que l'autre c'est interposé. Le grand couleur cuivre, lui cause beaucoup plus de problèmes. C'est lui qui m'a fait cela, continua t elle en montrant ses blessures.

Grand couleur cuivre…c'était Jacob. Je m'arrêtais de respirer.

- Bref, il a voulu jouer le héros en intervenant avant que je ne tue le plus jeune, et c'est lui qui a subi les dommages.

- Es tu sur de l'avoir eu ?

- Il ne bougeait pas quand je suis parti, l'autre est resté avec lui pendant que le reste de la meute partait te pourchasser. En tout cas, tu l'as eu notre Isabella. Ca faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ma vengeance.

Victoria porta le regard sur moi. Je m'aperçus que des larmes incontrôlables coulaient sur mes joues. Jacob, mon Jacob. Il était blessé. Ou pire. Et cela par ma faute. Il ne méritait pas cela. Ce cri…il résonna encore à mes oreilles. Voilà le dernier son que j'aurais écouté de Jake. Son hurlement de douleur. Voila ce que j'emporterais dans ma mort. Un souvenir atroce.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'était ton ami ? ria t elle aux éclats. Ca fait mal, n'est ce pas ? Que le hasard fait bien les choses. Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle il était si hargneux !

Mes pleurs redoublèrent devant son bonheur. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait du mal à celui que j'aimais. Je me mordis les lèvres et sentis le gout du sang dans ma bouche.

- Hum… tu sens toujours aussi bon. Tu as de la chance que je sois aussi faible. Attends quelques heures et je serais toute à toi.

- Tu devrais boire son sang. Tu guérirais beaucoup plus vite, dit Irina.

- Et elle mourait aussitôt ! Non…on ne va pas lui laisser cette chance. Vas l'enfermer pour le moment, je dois reprendre des forces.

- Reposes toi, tu as raison.

Sur ce, elle attrapa mon poignet et me conduisit dans une autre salle, une minuscule fenêtre était érigée à environ deux mètres du sol. Impossible d'y accéder. Elle me jeta avec une force incroyable au bout de pièce, je m'étalais contre le mur de brique. Je ressentis une terrible douleur au bras. Elle allait fermer la porte au moment ou je m'écriais ;

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi restez-vous avec elle ? Je ne comprends pas !

Elle s'avança vers moi, je me redressais et appuyais ma tête contre la cloison. Elle me regarda et inclina légèrement la tête.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir Laurent revenir en Alaska. Il est parti en me disant qu'il devait aider impérativement une amie à Forks. Je tenais beaucoup à lui. N'ayant pas de nouvelles, j'ai voulu venir le chercher. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé Victoria. Elle m'a alors expliqué toute l'histoire. Sa visite à Forks avec Laurent et James, sa rencontre avec les Cullen, et toi par la même occasion. Puis, la poursuite de James, et Edward qui a finit par le tuer. Laurent ne m'avait jamais raconté les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu se réfugier chez nous. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il était envoyé par les Cullen. J'ai donc compris beaucoup de choses à l'écoute de son récit. Quand j'ai demandé à Victoria où était mon ami, elle m'a répondu que les loups garous l'avait tué, en voulant te protéger. Elle m'a enfin soumit son plan, celui de te tuer…ami pour ami. Mais te tuer c'est avéré être une tache difficile. Seule, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait besoin de renfort. Et je dois avouer que l'idée m'a parut séduisante. Son compagnon est mort par ta faute. Le mien aussi. Nous nous sommes donc alliées. Pour mieux t'atteindre, cela va de soit. De plus, j'ai trouvé en Victoria une amie formidable.

Vitoria et Irina alliées…c'était beaucoup trop pour moi d'un coup. J'entourais mon visage de mes mains. Pourquoi, pourquoi le mauvais sort s'acharnait-il sur moi comme cela ? Lorsque je relevais la tête, la vampire était partit. Je me retrouvais seule, enfermée dans une bâtisse je ne sais où, au milieu de nulle part. Je savais que personne ne viendrait me chercher ici. J'étais perdue. Et peu m'importait. Jacob était peut être mort. Alors à quoi bon rester en vie. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre sans lui. Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. La vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue si Jake ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Une phrase d'un de mes romans favoris me revint en mémoire. Si tous les autres mourraient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être ; si tous les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger. C'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment, le monde n'avait plus aucune importance à mes yeux. J'étais déjà morte. Je n'existais déjà plus. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine réapparut. Mais pas le même que pour Edward. Non, une douleur encore bien plus grande. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Mon cœur se déchira. C'est alors que je sombrais…à nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! ^^

Je sais, je sais, ce n'est encore pas le bon endroit pour couper le chapitre. Donnez-moi votre avis sur l'alliance Victoria – Irina.

Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible ! En espérant que d'ici là, Jacob ne soit pas mort ! hahahahaha

Bon réveillon à tous et à toutes ! A bientôt


End file.
